Blood and Love
by Bitterblue007
Summary: He was captivated by her human heart, her blood and vampire strength. She was slowly falling in love with him. It was the most abominable thing that could exist...love between a vampire and a human. They called him "a royal", they called her "the beast". What will happen between the most cruel, powerful vampire, and to the strongest human who ever existed ?
1. The Laboratory

Chapter 1. The Laboratory

I was searching for him, walking aimlessly, smiling at the little children that gawked at me. Of course they would, I am the oldest of us here after all, besides the vampires of course. After a certain age, I should have been taken to the experimentation laboratory but yet I wasn't. The reason is because I'm not human. Sure, I am as much human as anybody else but the only thing seperating me from them is that my strength, hearing, smell and speed are much greater than theirs. Just like a vampire's. But I am not one, I don't suck blood. And... I am immortal, I reached full growth a year ago. The vampires could never figure out what I was and that is why they're still keeping me. I am the only sixteen year old human here.

A year ago, new people joined us. By "us" I mean all the prisoners here, including me. His name is Yuichiro Hyakuya. His friend is Mikaela. A charming, gentle young boy that sacrifices himself to feed his family. Today, I decided I wanted to meet both of them. None of the children here knew about me because all the ones that did before, were killed.

...

I walked on the rooftop, I could observe everything from here. Yet couldn't find him anywhere. Disappointed, I jumped down from the rooftop.

My eyes widened in surprise, there he was ! Just in front of me, he was standing with his back to me. Mikaela was here as well. What were they looking at ? Not far from them was two little children drawing on the floor with white and pink crays. Even in this misery, they could make such a happy smile. But I saw trouble walking towards the two children. Two vampires guards. My blood went ice cold. I didn't know wether to move or not, to do something or not, so I just waited. The two vampires walked towards us with steady steps and the closer they got to the children, the more my heart pounded. I took a step forward, preparing myself to attack.

The two children stood in the vampire's way and with cold, merciless eyes, he kicked the young girl. A shriek left her lips as she flew off, landing hard onto the hard ground. Before Yuichiro could do something, I pushed off my weight with my foot and jumped above the two boys. I ran straight into the vampire's chest and struck him into the ground, breaking his nose and the floor at the same time. I could hear both Yuichiro and Mikaela gasping behind me. Before the vampire next to me could grab my throat, I grabbed the two boys as well as the two children and ran away as far as possible from the vampires. Yuichiro was yelling me to let him go and I did after a little while.

Before he started questionning me, I turned away from him and tried to see the little girl's injuries but she screamed at me.

"No...no !" She shrieked. "Go away, vampire ! She said as she made an x with her arms.

"Shush, shush... I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not a vampire." I said gently.

She stopped shrieking and stared at me with wide eyes, still wary. I grinned at her, showing my teeth the best I could. A giggle escaped her lips.

"See ?" I said with a smile.

The little boy had decided to go back to his home. The little girl I had saved was scared to be left alone and so she clinged onto my dirty shirt, until she fell asleep. Her name was Kako. I hadn't let Yuichiro or Mikaela say anything, so now they were both bombarding me with questions. Well that was mostly Yuichiro, Mikaela was more complimenting me.

"If you're not a vampire, then what are you ?" He asked me with wary eyes. "And why are you here ? Kids older than us are...there's no kids older than us."

"I don't know what I am. My five senses are much more enhanced than those of the humans, as you can see. I am stronger, faster, I can smell, hear and see just like a...just like a vampire. But I am not one. Like you said, there are no children my age but I am still alive because they don't seem to be able to figure out my true nature. And I am pretty sure I am as powerful as them." I said with a wink at the end.

"That's amazing, I've never met anyone like you !" Said Mikaela in admiration.

Yuichiro seemed lost in thoughts until he suddenly grabbed my wrist so hard it hurted.

"Teach me !" He said with determined eyes.

"Huh ?" Said Mikaela and I at the same time.

"Teach me how to fight vampires !"

"Sorry, but I don't know how to...I didn't learn any of this, I was born like this." I said apologetically.

He let go of my wrist, disappointed.

"What's your name ?" I asked even though I already knew it.

"Yuichiro."

"And I'm Mikaela, call me Mika and you can call him Yuu-chan !" He said enthusiasticly.

"My name is Zakuro. Nice to meet you, Mika, Yuu ! I said with a happy smile. "You should go home before those vampires come again."

"You're right. Let's go back Yuu-chan."

He pulled by the arm a struggling Yuichiro that still had questions to ask me. I watched them until they were gone and then looked at the little girl that was sleeping in my arms. I lifted her robe to see her injuries once more. The spot where she was kicked would be visible by tomorrow and it would hurt like hell. Hopefully, it's not as bad as I think it is. I carried her and searched everywhere where could have been her house but no one seemed to know where she lived. I had only one choice left. I put Kako on top of me to prevent her from sleeping on the cold stone ground. This was where I slept everynight. Under a stone staircase, on the hard ground. I had no home here. I'd grown accustomed to sleep on the stone but I never got accustomed to the cold of the night. But tonight I had Kako and the warmth of her body kept mine warm.

A few hours later, not quite knowing if it was daytime or still nighttime, I woke up with Kako still sleeping in my arms. Her peaceful sleeping face was so adorable. I got a closer look and I noticed bruises on her chin, neck, knees and legs...and the one on her stomach was big, and it looked painful. I was about to wake her up when suddenly I saw mika talking to one of the vampire nobles. I sighed. Sometimes, they would talk when no one was awake and they'd disappear together. Mika was giving his blood in exchange for decent food for his family. I watched the spot where they were standing a second ago, until they disappeared. A little moan escaped her lips. I looked down at her, worried and saw her face distorted in pain. The bruise on her stomach was blue and purple.

"Ouch..."

"Kako, what's wrong ?"

"It hurts..." She said with her tiny voice.

I tore my shirt into bandages and put it around her stomach. A yelp escaped her lips as I tightened the bandages around her and silent tears slid down her cheeks.

"Wait here, I'll go search for medicine."

She pleaded me not to leave her alone but I did anyway, I would be back soon. My strength wasn't just to jump up and down roofs or to punch some vampire's faces. I infiltrated inside the vampires headquarters when nobody was there and stole as much as I could. But stealing medicine wouldn't be that easy. I had to go inside the experimentation laboratory. Where they took the blood of human children. I had no idea how to infiltrate that sick place but I would somehow. Even if I got caught. I might as well just barge in and go straight to the point but that would be stupid. And beating the crap out of every vampire wasn't going to work either because I would get caught first, there were too many. Disguising myself would be a great plan if only my heart didn't beat so loudly. Not to mention the smell of my blood. Before I could think of any more insane plans, I bumped- ran into someone and knocked myself on the ground. I heard a familiar voice, groan. I looked up, startled.

"Yuu ! I'm so sorry, are you okay ? I said as he massaged his temples.

"Can't you look- Ah !! It's you !" He yelled at me as he saw who I was. "What are you doing here ?" He asked, surprised.

"What about you ?" I said half smirking

"I asked first." He said, frowning.

"I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to infiltrate the laboratory."

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"Huh ?! Are you insane??"

"Kako is hurt and she's in pain. I'm going to steal medicine. I have already infiltrated more than once a vampire's headquarters but I have never infiltrated the laboratory. And that's the only place they store their medicine. I think."

"..."

"And I saw Mika, he was taking a stroll." I lied.

I turned around and headed to the laboratory, leaving Yuichiro without another word.

Two guards were posted in the back door. I was gonna go ahead with my third plan. I took a rock that was lying around and threw it at the smaller sized guard. He grabbed the rock before it hit his forehead, with one movement of his arm. Oversized clothes would look suspicious. I hid in a corner and waited. As I planned, the vampire came searching for me. When he got close to an arm's length, I grabbbed the back of his neck and hit his face into the wall as much as I could until he was unconscious.

I took his clothes and to my surprise, it fit perfectly. I tried to cover my neck with the hood to prevent the scent of my blood to spread too much. I entered the building, trying to calm down my frantic heart. I passed right next to the guard and the only thing he did was glance at me before I disappeared into the facility. It worked. I can't believe my plan worked. But let's not get hasty. I still had to search for the medicine.

I walked into a dark corridor and the room behind that door was full of machines, computers...but for what ? I wish I had time to break in their computers but getting medicine for Kako was more important. I continued to the next corridor. At the end was a door and a staircase. I decided to follow the staircase. This time, there was big metal boxes piled up together. At this moment, I had a VERY eerie feeling.

I felt like I shouldn't open them but...my curiosity was stronger than my fear. I slowly unlocked the box with my heart pounding, as my rational side screaming me to turn away. As soon as I opened the lid, I regretted it. What I saw was...horrifying and disgusting. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Children...dead bodies, that were missing an arm, a head or were cut open with the insides spilling out. I would have throwed up if I actually had food in my stomach. Is this what they do to young children ? They decapitate them and then just pile them up like they're trash ?

To be continued...


	2. Old memories

Chapter 2. Old memories

I entered the room that was in front of the metal boxes. I had to find out more. A loud gasp escaped my mouth at the next thing I saw. If only this was all a nightmare. A young boy was laid there on a rectangular metal table like he was meat...his eyes were wide open but there no life in there anymore. His mouth was open too, as if he was screaming. His chest had been cut open to his stomach and his leg was broken in a terrible way. He died suffering. Blood was slipping out his mouth, ears, even eyes...all of his fingers were broken...did they...torture him...?

Of course they did. What a stupid question. I couldn't take it anymore, nausea took control over me. I ran in a corner of the room and started throwing up as the bile had piled up in my throat as I saw the corpses of those poor children. When I finally managed to calm my stomach down, a voice spoke from behind, making me flinch. It had been barely ten minutes since I entered the facility and I was already discovered.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. A human...?"

I stood up and turned around to look at the vampire with pale white skin and blood red hair. He was wearing glasses (probably just to play around) and a white doctor's coat.

"Oh but...isn't it the special human ?" He said with his sadistic voice.

"Did you...did you do this...? I said with a horrified expression.

"Of course, I did !" He said with his cheeks flushed, clapping his hands.

Rage filled my heart and since there was no point talking to that monster, I lunged at his throat trying to grab it but he saw through me and before I could react, he grabbed my throat and threw me against the wall. Two guards grabbed me and threw me outside. I didn't have time to react, I was dizzy from the shock.

As I thought they would, they started beating the crap out of me, kicking me in my ribs, crushing my face into the ground, punching me into my stomach... There was no end to it. For a moment I couldn't even decipher which were the hands and feet anymore. It felt like hours had passed but I knew it was only ten minutes or so, since they started beating me.

...

I heard a muffled voice trying to say something. I couldn't understand. As I tried to figure out what it was saying, I reached to it and that's when I opened my eyes. The voice was Yuichiro's.

"Hey ! Hey ! Yelled Yuu as he shook my shoulder slightly.

I was laying on my side, facing Yuu. His left cheek was swollen like someone had hit him.

"Can you hear me ?" He said.

I raised my hand and touched his swollen cheek.

"You're hurt." I said with a weak voice.

He was startled that I had touched his cheek.

"You're the one that's hurt."

I smiled. I tried to get up but only winced at the pain that shot in my ribs, stomach, legs, shoulders...well, everywhere. I fell back onto the ground.

"Hey, take it easy. Did you...find the medicine ?" He said as he tried to change subjects.

I stared at him for a moment. And then...all the images appeared in my mind. The young boy that died screaming, the decapitated bodies that were piled up in boxes like old toys... I covered my face with both of my hands and pulled my knees to my neck and started sobbing, feeling the sadness of the children that were murdered in a most horrifying way possible.

"He-hey...does it hurt ?" He said uneasy and worried.

I turned my head left to right. My whole body went into an uncontrollable trembling. I could feel Yuu's small hand on my head, trying to calm me down. I heard Mikaela join Yuichiro, and I knew he was talking to me but his words were muffled. I didn't know when, but I had lost consciousness.

The next moment I woke up, the face of a young girl was in front of me. As she saw I was awake, a smile ran accross her lips.

"Ah, Yuu, mika, she's awake !"

Both Mika and Yuu sat next to me.

"Are you okay, how are you feeling ?" Said Mika with his face up close to mine.

"Mika, give her some space." Said the girl.

I smiled.

"I feel better, thank you."

I sat down with no difficulty at all and almost no pain.

"We gave you medicine." Said the girl with a smile.

"How did you-... I mean...thank you so much." I said gratefully.

I was about to ask how did they get a grasp on that medicine but I instently realized it was Mika that brought it, and his source was the vampire he's currently feeding. Yuu seemed to catch on what I was thinking.

"I'll definitely return you the favor, Mikaela." I said, smiling.

Before he could answer, someone jumped at me, making me fall back and hit my head on the ground. I looked who it was and saw Kako sitting on my stomach, holding me. Kako ! Was she okay ?

"She was really worried you know and she seems to have taken a liking to you." Said the girl with a wink.

"I gave medicine to her too, balm and something to make the pain go away, seemed to need it." Said Mikaela.

I sat up and and thanked them again, once more. The girl's name was Akane and after she made sure I was okay, she went back home, though made sure I understood that she wanted to know more of me.

...

We were now all three of us, sitting on a rooftop.

"Huh ?! You went into the laboratory ?!" Yelled Mikaela.

"Yeah. But I barely lasted ten minutes in there." I said, holding Kako who was sitting on my lap.

"Yeah but most of us can't even enter." Said Mika, trying to comfort me.

I'm glad they didn't ask me what happened, the discoveries I made only made me wince. Though, I knew they were dying to know.

"I don't want to bother you any further but I have one last request to make." I said, mostly to Mikaela, I don't know why.

Maybe because he seemed to be more the responsible one.

"What is it ?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't have a home where I can sleep and Kako doesn't seem to have one either. I don't want her to catch a cold or something, so I was wondering if it was okay to let her stay with you...?" I said timidly the last five words.

"Of course ! You can stay with us too, I know everyone would love to meet you ! He said with a grin.

"No !" Said a tiny voice.

I looked down to Kako who's big eyes turned to look at me.

"Stay with you !" She said as she clenched my shirt.

"Honey, I would love to say with you too, but sleeping outside is not good for you. Besides, that doesn't mean we can't spend the days together." I said smiling.

"But... I'm scared..." She said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"It's okay, Mika nii-chan and Yuu nii-chan will be there to protect you !"

"You sleep outside ?" Asked Mika, surprised.

Oopsie.

"Yes, well...the house I lived in...was burned to the ground."

"Huh ?" Said both of them.

"I...lived in a house with many small children...I promised them I would protect them. We didn't follow the rules anymore, because with my strength, we didn't need to live in misery or under the tyranny of the vampires. I stole food, clothes and many other things that was useful to us. They almost looked like normal children. I protected them outside the law. But one day...I was just taking a stroll outside, I was walking, thinking that maybe we could live a normal life, all together. And then two vampires grabbed me and held me to the ground. I was struggling to get free from their grip but I wasn't as strong as now, years ago."

"What happened ?" Said Mika

I didn't notice that I was trembling slightly. That's probably why Mika laid his hand on my shoulder.

"They were trying to keep me away from them...the children. I saw smoke going up in the sky. That's when the vampires fled and I rushed back to the house, but...I was too late. Everything was...already engulfed in flames." I said as I held Kako closely to me, tears threatening to fall.

It's funny because I only met these two boys yesterday and now I was already telling them my tragic story.

"The children...?" Asked Mika hesitantly.

"Dead. Burned. The two vampires held me back so that the others could start a fire without me interrupting. Even though the house was about to crumble, I still went inside. And...they...their burned bodies laid before my feet." I said putting my forehead on Kako's head. "They killed them because I protected those children. They killed because they couldn't stop me by force. And so they took away my family. THIS was their message to me."

Yuu whispered the word "murderers" when he thought no one could hear him. Mikaela was lost in thoughts but I could see fear in his eyes. Fear for his own family, perhaps. After a long silence, Yuu decided to talk.

"For how long did you protect them ?" Asked Yuu.

"Three years."

I heard Mikaela gasp, and I could feel both of them staring at me.

"But if I hadn't, if they didn't know me, then perhaps they would have survived. "

"A life in this misery is no life. You gave them one." Said Yuu.

I was touched by his words. I turned my head and smiled the brightest smile at him.

"Hey, why don't you come with us ?" Said Mika as he took my hand.

"I would love to, but I don't want to impose." I said as I dismissed his proposal with my free hand.

"But you have to accompany Kako-chan at least, right ?"

"Right." I answered, smiling.

We got up and instead of climbing down, I put Kako on my shoulders and grabbed the two boys then jumped down the roof.

We gently walked to their house, talking about plain things. Mikaela asked me tons of questions and took the time to talk about everything that made him happy while Yuu stayed silent the whole time, still probably thinking about my story.

When we entered their home, Mika yelled for everyone to come down because he had a surprise. Tons of children walked down the stairs and in no time, I was surrounded, with Kako who was hiding behind me. They all gawked at me with curiosity brimming in their eyes.

"Waaah, she's so tall !" Said one of the little boys.

"She's so pretty !" Said a small little girl.

They all started touching me with their tiny fingers, touching my long black hair, touching my hands, even my legs. Their little hands were tickling me.

To be continued...


	3. Blood Deal

Chapter 3. Blood deal

"Onee-chan you're so tall !" Said a short haired boy.

"Your hair is so long !" Said a young girl with two ponytails who was holding my hair.

I kneeled down so they could get a closer look at me.

"Hey, hey, how come you're so big ?" Said a little girl, enthusiastically.

"She's so strong that the bad guys can't take her !" Said now Mikaela. "She even stopped two vampires from hurting others !" He said, making wide gestures, comically.

The children's eyes now brimmed with curiosity and admiration. I tried to leave multiple times but Mikaela never let me nor did the children.

And that is how I ended in one of their blankets with a sleeping Kako.

Mikaela did it on purpose but for what reason, that I didn't know. Since I was already here, I decided to sleep a little.

...

Very early in the morning, before anyone woke up, I left Kako and went in search of the vampire that provided Mika blood. And I found him. I walked out of the shadow where I was hiding and walked up to him with a dark glare.

"Ferid Bathory." I said.

"Well, look who's here. Said the vampire with a cold smile. "What do I owe you for this pleasant visit ?" He said as he bowed to me.

I slightly curtsied out of politness and then answered, "I have a proposition to make."

He raised an eyebrow, still smiling, I could see the curiosity in his eyes. "Sounds interesting, please do tell me." He said with his fingers on his chin.

"First of all, I want you to stop drinking Mikaela's blood, even if he offers it to you. Second, to provide him and his family the necessary, DECENT food they deserve, clean water and also medicine, including emergency kits. And third, I don't want any of the vampires hurting those children. Not a SINGLE one of them."

"Hmmm." He said as if he was thoughtful, looking at me. "I know as much as you do that I will ask a very high price for your request. What do you have to offer ?" He said next to ny ear, whispering the last sentance.

"My blood." I said with a confidant, vibrant voice.

His eyes widened for only a few seconds then a cunning grin appeared across his face.

"Well, well, well. You are willing to give me your own precious blood in exchange of only that ?" He said as he started circling me.

"As long as you keep your word." I said, glancing at him sideways.

"Then it is a deal."

For some reason, he offered me his hand and with a little bit of hesitation, I shook it. Vampires usually never held hands, especially not with humans so the only real reason he did it was probably just to touch my skin.

"May we get started now ?" I asked calmly.

"My, my, so eager. But of course."

"Just make sure what I requested reaches Mikaela's home before this afternoon. Or else." I said with a little glare at the end.

"Of course, darling." He said as he still held my hand.

...

Later on in the afternoon, I was walking alone in the distance, bored. To tell the truth, I really wanted to be with Yuu and Mika, but I really shouldn't be with them, it was too dangerous. Vampires saw me as a rare specimen, a specimen that they had a very hard time killing. Which is why, to stop me, they would need to kill my weakness. And that is those children. I wouldn't make the same mistake again. Not again. Shinya...I clenched my teeth together to prevent tears from slipping. But then suddenly, I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I turned around and saw Yuichiro running up to me. I turned in a hurry and tried to jump on a rooftop but it was too late, he had already grabbed my wrist.

"It was you, wasn't it ?!" He looked at me very hard. "Wasn't it ?!" He repeated as I didn't answer.

"Why don't we go talk somewhere more private ?" I said, glancing sideways. "Vampires are coming."

Before he could say anything or even look at the soldiers coming, I grabbed Yuu's waist, running off with lightning speed. Like a vampire. Once I had let go of him and we were comfortably installed on a rooftop, we started talking.

"You really like rooftops, don't you." He said matter of fact.

"Not really but it makes it less easy for vampires to find us when we are here, they won't suspect children all the way up here."

After a moment of momentum silence, Yuichiro decided to talk.

"It was you. The food, the water, the medicine...it was all you, wasn't it ?" Asked Yuu with a serious face.

I sighed then nodded before saying, "I owed a debt to Mikaela for giving Kako and me that medicine." After a pause, I said, "I thought that I would never give my blood to a vampire. It's as if you're admitting that the vampires have complete authority over humans. But then I saw Mikaela...who sacrifices himself for his family. That made me think a little. By doing what I did, I am not losing, but instead I am surviving, fighting for the ones I love." I turned around and smiled at Yuu. "This is my way of repaying my debt."

He just turned his eyes sideways, evading mine. I aproached him and gently put my hand under his bangs on his forehead to see if he had a fever. Kids here could be sick or injured very easily. He looked at me startled, then furiously blushed and slapped my hand away. I chuckled at his reaction then sat next to him.

"Hey, is Kako okay ?" I asked in a daze, looking at the roof above us, that held us prisoner in this place.

"She cried when she realized you weren't there. It took a while before Mika managed to calm her down."

"Yuu...do you want to fight vampires ?" I said, still not looking into his face.

There was a momentum silence before he answered. I could feel his eyes on me.

"More than anything."

"I would have loved to teach you but...even if I do teach you how to fight, you will never have the same strength as me. As a vampire. That is why i can't teach you. Besides, I know that if I showed you techniques, you would try to confront the vampires and that would be troublesome." I said with a strained smile.

"You are really just like a vampire."

I froze. I turned my face in his direction and my eyes met his.

"I saw how you heal. Mikaela did too. As soon as he gave you the medicine, you started healing immediately. If a human had been beaten up in your place then...he or she would definitely have died. Your ribs were broken, you probably had internal bleeding, blood was falling down your mouth, you had open wounds everywhere...and even if you had managed to survive as a human, it would have been weeks until you completely healed. I realized that day that you really aren't...like us."

I smiled sadly. As much as I liked my difference, I didn't like it when people became wary of me because of my resemblance to the vampires. I didn't like it when they started comparing me to them. It makes me feel...alone.

"But...you're warm." Said Yuu as he touched gently my arm.

Surprised at his touch yet happy, I smiled the brightest smile at him. After a little while, I took him down the roof, and as I turned around to leave, he grabbed my wrist with both of his hands. If I wanted, I could have fled right at this moment but to tell the truth, I just didn't want to.

"Come with me." He said with serious eyes.

I knew what he meant immediately. He wanted me to go his shelter whith him and stay there with his family. I didn't know if he meant it temporarily or not, but I couldn't come either way. I pursed my lips and shook my head in disagreement.

"You may be repaying a debt to Mika and Akane but the rest of the kids and me didn't do anything for you. Which means you don't owe us anything. And that means...now, the rest of us owe YOU something." He said as he let go of my wrist.

"That's not true !" I said hurriedly. "You helped me too when I was injured, when I was completely weak and helpless after the vampires had beaten the hell out of me. And since the other children are part of your family...it is only natural for me to take care of the family of those who took care of me." I said with a smile but replaced it soon after with an expression that almost resembled a pout. "So do not try to come up with a reason for me to stay at your home."

His eyes widened for a second as he realized I had saw through his plan.

"Thank you, Yuu, for worrying about me. I said as I bent down a little to his face. " But don't worry, I am fine by my own. I can handle it." I said as I looked into his eyes.

And then, before he could say anything, I shifted my weight to one foot and pushed off, jumping up, high in the air. My smile had vanished, replaced by a sad expression, probably. I actually really wanted to be with him and Mika and everyone else. I wanted to be in a warm home, laughing, smiling, having fun...and not being alone anymore. I missed having a family. I missed that so, so much. I yearned to have friends again. Friends who would look after me as I would look after them. It had been a long time but...I had forgotten just how much...just how much I actually wad lonely.

I crashed onto the hard stone ground, rolling to the wall, forgetting to land properly. For the first time since after "the incident", hot tears rolled down my cheeks, leaving a trail behind them.

...

The next time I opened my eyes, it was dark, the lights were out, it was night. I groggily stood up, when suddenly a cloaked man appeared in front of me. I snorted. Not a man, but a vampire.

"Aristes, what do you want ?" I asked, unsurprised.

"Oh, is that a way to greet me ?" He said jokingly.

"It is. Now answer me, what do you want."

"You should know that answer, Zakuro-chan." He said with a low voice, taking a step towards me.

I didn't like that. Not at all. I took a step back but my back was pressed against the stone wall. He took a strand of my hair in his finger.

"Do not touch me, filthy vampire."

"I think it is too late to say that, my darling.

My feet couldn't move, I could have fled away by now...but Artistes is not just any vampire, he is strong, so strong that he is capable of stopping me. So I can't escape. He has me trapped. His face was approaching mine very slowly but too quick to my taste.

To be continued...


	4. Her warmth

Chapter 4. Her warmth

"I am not giving you my blood, Aristes. " I said as I looked hard into his eyes, hoping he would be distracted. He wasn't. "I gave it to you this morning, I have no intention of giving it to you twice a day."

"Aww, why not ? It wasn't part of our deal, if I remember correctly."

"I have a will."

"So do I." Said the vampire, whispering with a cunning smile.

I bluntly put my hand on his shoulder and managed to push him away, slightly.

"I will not let you bite me, you have a sword, use it, and if you wish to drink my blood multiple times a day, you better give the children twice what I requested."

"I will use the sword as long as you let me drink from your neck."

I glared at him for a moment but I accepted the new agreement.

He drew out his sword and cut me right in the crook of my neck. I flinched. He licked the blood on his sword and shivered. What does my blood do to him ?

"Even Mika-kun's blood is nothing compared to yours."

"Don't compare bloods you monster, it's creepy."

I sensed his tongue on my wound. In the next second, he put his whole mouth on my flesh and started sucking my blood. I could hear him breath irregularly. How strange. Was it my blood making that reaction in him ? After a little while he pulled away and stared at me with blood thirsty eyes. He had such an evil face right now, it made me shiver. He then suddenly took my hand and kissed the back of it.

He straightened up and looked at me straight into my eyes. He was about to say something but then suddenly a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Let her go, filthy vampire !" Yelled Yuu.

"Yuichiro ?!" I said, startled.

"Well, look who we have here." Said Aristes.

I instantly covered my neck with my hand. I didn't want Yuu to see this. Fortunately, Aristes had sucked my blood enough to stop it from bleeding down my shoulder to my arm. Besides, my wound was already healing. Aristes then purposely took my occupied hand.

"I said let go of her !" Yelled Yuu who was mighty angry.

I tried yanking my hand out but his fingers closed together around mine, almost crushing my hand, making me yelp. Yuu, without any hesitation, ran straight to Aristes, intending to fight him with the stick in his hands. Before I could do anything, Aristes, as quick as thunder, kicked Yuu in a rather gracious way but stronger than anything I've ever seen, and Yuu was sent flying into a wall. The wall cracked. Anger brimmed in my eyes. I turned sideways to face Aristes. I was furious.

"You said you wouldn't harm them, you promised !" I said, yelling at him.

I put all my strength in the hand he was still holding and attempted to crush his hand. I managed to crack his bone and finally, he let go, yet without showing any sign of pain on his face.

"Our agreement is over. You broke your part of the deal." I said, glaring.

"Oh, but i didn't. I agreed to not harm any of the children and even told the others not to harm them. But you didn't say anything about not defending myself."

I watched him, incredulous.

"That boy attacked me. I only defended myself." He said as he shrugged exaggeratedly. "Our agreemant is not over." He said with a dark voice.

I gritted my teeth and stared at him for a few seconds. I couldn't deny the fact that he was defending himself, although he knew as much as I did that he had no reason to send Yuu flying across the wall.

"Fine. You are right. But if I remember correctly, vampires are so strong they only need a finger to crush flies like humans, don't they ?" I said with a hint of sarcasm. "If that is true then...you had no reason to send that child flying !" I said pointing to Yuu who was unconscious.

He chuckled. Made me even more angry. I sighed.

"We are done for tonight, Aristes. I will come to your headquarters in the morning."

"I look forward to it." Said Aristes as he turned around, waving to me.

As soon as he was gone, I rushed to Yuu. I took his limp body in my arms and checked his wounds. He was slightly bleeding on his hand and he had bruises and scratches on his skin. But beside that, he was okay. I teared another piece of my cloth and used it to bandage Yuu's head. After I was done, I stood up and took him up in my arms, letting his head rest in the crook of my neck, like a mother carried her sleeping child. The wound I had, had already completely healed.

I could have rushed to his home but I decided to walk slowly into the night. There was no breeze, no sky, no stars. It's been six years since I came here already. A lot had happened. I had met Shinya...he became my first friend. He was a lot like Yuichiro and Mika, actually. Their thoughts and actions were so alike. He introduced me to his family (like Mika did) and welcomed me to stay. He would rush off to fight vampires who picked a fight with me (just like Yuu did). I was naive before. I thought I could protect them. Shinya died...because of me. If I didn't become his friend, if I hadn't met him in the first place...pfft. I sounded like an old CD recorder, replaying the same words again and again. A broken one.

Yuu's arms who were a moment ago limp beside his sides, were now circled around my neck.

"Are you okay ?" I asked softly, still walking.

"Mm." He said as he slightly nodded.

I straddled him closer and thighter against me. He was so small, so young. So fragile. Human life was so weak.

"You know..." He said with a weak voice.

"Hm ?" I asked in question.

"I...I have always longed for this." He said as he snuggled tighter against my shoulder. "I've...never been held like this. I..." He said with his voice shaking.

He yearned for love. Love from a mother. I wanted to ask him about his parents but I didn't dare. I could feel his silent sobs, the way he was breathing, how his body tensed...he was crying. And like a mother would... I gently carressed his raven black hair, shushing him, trying to soothe him. He must have longed for such a long time, for an adult to reassure him (even though I wasn't one), to hug him, I could feel his want for warmth. In the time I have observed him, he always had such a cold look on his face, sorrow was always lingering in his heart and he was scared to love. I could see it very clearly. It must have been so hard for such a young child to always act so strong.

"It's okay Yuichiro, I will protect you. Everything is going to be okay." I knew that what I said was the words he wanted to hear. "You don't have to act brave for the sake of others anymore, you can be scared and cry as much as you want...cry all you want Yuichiro, because I am here for you. I'll protect you." I said, half whispering.

He clinged onto my long shirt and cried out, his sobs loud and clear. I was glad he showed me his weakness. I was glad he was crying in my arms. I have never seen him cry before. Our hearts were now a step closer to each other. He had never shared his sadness with anybody. I wasn't much of a replacement for his mother but...at least I was here. By the time we arrived at Mika's shelter, Yuu had calmed down and he was now walking beside me, holding my hand.

"Yuu."

"Hm ?" He said as he looked up at me.

His eyes were red.

"Thank you for defending me against that vampire." I said as I smiled.

I didn't say Aristes's name, worried that I might tick Yuu off. When I opened the door to his home, Mika appeared out of nowhere behind the door. Worry was all over his face but it was replaced by surprise when he saw Yuu who was evading his eyes and still holding my hand.

"Um...may I use your emergency kit ?" I said with a nervous smile. "Yuu is injured."

"Huh ?!" Yelled Mika now worried all over again.

...

Yuu sat on the kitchen chair while I disinfected his wounds. He looked so helpless right now. He actually let me take care of him without pushing me away. Mika was even more surprised than I was. He listened to me very intently as I explained to him how Yuu got injured. I didn't tell him it was Aristes and I didn't mention what happened after, either. Yuu seemed to be sensitive when it comes to showing his weakness to others. Surely, he wouldn't want his best friend to know about his meltdown.

After I was done, we ate all three together and I was the one entertaining them since they wouldn't talk otherwise. Mika, later on insisted that I stayed the night with them. I hesitated at first but I couldn't resist the idea of sleeping inside, instead of outside in the street.

I was now lying on the hard wood, with a warm blanket over me and I was staring at the roof, unable to sleep. I looked sideways and saw that everyone was asleep. Except Yuu. I noticed that he had no covers, so I snuggled against him and shared my blanket.

After a moment without saying anything, he spoke.

"Go over there." He said without looking at me.

"Nope."

He turned around, glaring at me with his green eyes and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Yuu...may I ask...what happened to your parents ?" I asked hesitantly.

His eyes widened for a second then sadness and anger came across his face.

"My parents...hated me." He said, looking sideways. "My father used to hit me a lot and then...one day he tried to kill me. My mother feared me, she screamed that I was a demon child...and then she killed herself. I ended up in Hyakuya orphanage because of that."

"...sorry." I mumbled.

"Huh ?"

"I'm so sorry !" I said as I clasped my palms together.

"Huh ??" He said, incredulous.

"I made you recall such a terrible memory...and only because I was curious...I'm really–"

"Stop that !" He said as he glared at me. "Today, I...I...you made me see what it was like to feel the warmth of another person. You made me see...what a mother was like...and I... I really liked it..." He said as he blushed at the end. "Th-That's why !" He said, flustered.

"Huh ?" I said, confused.

"That's why you shouldn't feel guilty. You made me feel something my own mother never did. Thank you for that."

A huge grin appeared on my face and Yuu made a "you're too happy for nothing" kind of face. But it disappeared as soon as we heard someone stretch and yawn behind us.

To be continued...


	5. For family

Chapter 5. For family

We both flinched. I turned around and saw Mika approaching us with droopy eyes. He snuggled under my blanket, against me.

"I too want to feel the warmth of a mother." He said with the cutest smile ever.

We had been heard. He had heard the whole conversation we had. I blushed furiously as we had been discovered. I looked at Yuu for help but he looked as flustered as I was. Mika laid his head on my left arm, against my shoulder and closed his eyes.

With his eyes still closed, he said, "But Yuu-chan is now a part of our family, that's why Yuu-chan, you don't have to worry about being alone anymore." He said with a gentle smile.

Yuu looked at Mika for a few seconds then settled back against me, with his back facing me.

"Idiot." Said Yuu.

I chuckled.

"You too...Zakuro-san...you're a part of our family..." Said Mika, falling asleep at the same time.

I sighed then smiled at him. "Thank you, Mikaela.

I didn't think that I would be surrounded by loved ones like this, once again. I was so blessed. More than I deserved. With a smile, I fell into a deep sleep, the best one I ever had in a very long time.

...

The light on my face woke me up. I was disappointed to see that it wasn't the sun but only the lights of the city. As always. Everyone was still sleeping. Yuu was still in the same position as yesterday and Mika laid on his back, one arm on me. I chuckled. I slid out of under the cover and went outside as silently as I could. Not easy with a house creaking so much. Once I was outside, I took a deep breath. It didn't feel as great. Of course, there was no wind here, no fresh breeze. I sighed. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. Aristes was waiting for me by now. I He was thirsty for my blood. When i opened my eyelids, I sprang forward, moving like a vampire, running faster than the wind itself to Aristes's mansion.

When I arrived, I walked at a normal pace to the door and didn't hesitate entering. The guards glanced at me but didn't say a word and stayed unmoving. They knew me already, either they remembered me from the other morning or Aristes had given me permission to waltz in and out of his mansion freely. Probability both. I walked straight to his study, there was no point dilly-dallying. I reconized the wooden square door. I knocked.

"Enter." Said Aristes.

I entered as he gave me word to.

"Hello, Zakuro." He said with a cunning face.

"Aristes." I said as I nodded.

I took a step forward to the vampire and raised my wrist to his eyes. He looked at it then at me and started laughing. Of course not. There was nowhere that he was going to drink from my wrist, now that I agreed to let him drink from my neck. I sighed and let my arm fall back to where it was.

"I need to ask you something, Aristes." I asked, serene.

He raised an eyebrow at me, curious.

"And what might that be ?"

"The other day, I had infiltrated into the experimentation laboratory."

He expression remained unfazed.

I continued, "I didn't enter by the entrance where every children enters from. I entered by one of those back doors."

His eyes widened but it didn't last very long.

"And I suppose you want to know what we do there ?"

"And I suppose you want something in exchange ?"

"Very clever, Zakuro. The information inside there, what we do is not supposed to be told to the public. But... I might make an exception for you, little Zakuro." He said as he passed by me, almost brushing his lips to my ear.

From behind me, he took my hair and pushed it aside so that my neck was uncovered. I could sense him breathing on my skin, smelling me.

"I am already giving you my blood. What else can iy give you in exchange of that information ?"

"Hmmm, that is a good question Zakuro-chan."

He played with my neck a little until he suddenly decided to lick me and that was too much for me to handle. I jumped at the far corner of the room by reflex, as if I was a cat who had gotten thrown into a bath. Aristes chuckled at my reaction. After he was done, he started circling me, with his fingers on his chin, eyeing me.

After a few seconds, he finally said, "In exchange of the information you seek, I want you to let me bite you."

I stared at him dumbstruck for a few seconds. What ? What did he just say ? He wants to...pierce my skin with his fangs ? I laughed internally. This was turning out of hand. First he cut me on my wrist and drank my blood from there. Then, we agree on a new term, he gives them twice what I asked for and I let him cut me on my neck. And only the day after, he now asks me to let him bite me ??

"I refuse. I really wish to know what kind of atrocities you do to those children but I am not as desperate to let your fangs pierce my skin and into my flesh ! I said, angrily.

He chuckled.

"Okay, then I have another proposition that may be more...adequate to you. Or worse."

"What is that ?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, suspicious.

"I will give you everything you ask for, secret information, food, clothes, medicine, any material objects and anything else you might want...on one condition."

"What is your price ?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

He raised his open hand to me, inviting me to take it and said, "Be mine."

My jaw might as well have dropped.

"What...what do you mean by that ?" I asked confused and flustered at the same time.

"Become my mate, Zakuro." He said as he let his arm fall back to his side. "If you do, I could save all your loved ones, everyone you cherish. You just need to be mine and mine only."

I stared at him shocked for at least a minute. He asked me to become his mate...why ? Why me ? Is it because of my blood ? If it was, I didn't need to become his. But then what ? And then it clicked in my mind. He wanted all of it. I laughed as realization struck me.

"May I ask what you are laughing about ?" Said Aristes with a blank smile.

"Aristes..." I said with a grim voice. "The reason you want me to be yours...is because of my power isn't it ? You want it all, all I have, my strength, my blood and everything else that I have. If you claim me as yours, other vampires will not be able to use me or drink my blood...my power would be all yours. How convenient." I said as I was an inch appart from his face, wearing a smirk.

He had lost his smile for a few seconds but it came back as it usually, always did.

"I can never let anything slip past you, can I ?"

I stared at him silently.

"But not only do I want your power... I want your beauty too." He said as he took my chin, lifting my face to his.

"I refuse to be yours, Aristes. As much as I want what you may be able to offer me, I will never give myself to a vampire in such a way. I will never surrender, not ever." I said confidently, as i stared into his blood red eyes.

"Ever since the day I saw you, I have seen that fire brimming in your eyes, that fire that makes you so brave...and makes me so thirsty." He said as he looked hungrily at me.

I sighed and turned around.

"Get it done over with." I said as I glanced sideways at him.

In a flash, he cut me in the same place as yesterday night and started sucking my blood. He had used his own claws to wound me. I gulped at the thought. This man– no, vampire was so strong, so strong that he could kill everyone in a second. Everyone I loved in a second. And then I remembered what he said earlier. Become my mate, he had said. And in exchange...he could save everyone i loved. Everyone. As much as i hated to admit it, i had put his proposition in the back of my mind, in case one day I needed to reconsider it. I would rather die than be his...but if he can save the ones I love, then, I am willing to be claimed as his.

Aristes sucked my blood slowly, enjoying it to the fullest. It had been three minutes already. By now, a human would have been dead already. I started to get dizzy, feeling faint and my vision started to darken. I grabbed his dark wooden desk before i could lose consciousness completely and kneeled on the red carpet, a hand on my forehead. I looked up to Aristes who was now in front of me, his back facing me.

"You could have retained yourself a little bit." I said, glaring at him.

"What can I say my dear, your blood is absolutely exquisite and I haven't been drinking since the last time I saw you."

Which was barely yesterday evening.

"If you were that thirsty then why did you not drink blood instead of starving ?" I asked while trying to regain my composure.

"I was waiting for you." He said with a grin.

Ugh.

"How ridiculous." I said as I half rolled my eyes.

My strength wasn't coming back and I was still on the brink of passing out. Damn vampire. If I stood up now, I would be sure to faint and losing consciousness in a vampire's mansion wasn't such a great idea. Aristes watched me for about two seconds and as he saw how I was struggling, he kneeled down to me and scooped me up in his arms.

Shocked, I tried to fight him off, but nothing I did worked. I was too weak to do anything more than trying not to pass out. After turning and opening a few doors, he finally let me down on something incredibly soft and voluptuous. He had placed me on a giant, red couch made of velvet.

...

The next time I opened my eyes, I had realized I must have either fallen asleep or lost consciousness. Either way, I was still in Aristes's mansion and it displeased me very much to know that he had gotten his way. In vampire speed, i left his mansion, running.

I didn't look where I was going, it didn't matter, as long as i would be far from that place. Or so I say but... I stopped dead in my tracks and my eyes widened in shock. I would rather be anywhere else than here. Every cell of my body urged me to leave. But somehow...my feet wouldn't move. I stared, petrified at the burned house. This place...this had been the beginning of my new life...and the end of it. Shinya...this was Shynia's home.

To be continued...


	6. Blood Slave

**Chapter 6. Blood Slave  
**

 **Thank you so much for the nice review ! I'm sorry I hadn't yet updated, I didn't think someone was actually reading, and I also lost half of the pages, the next parts of what I have already published basically, though I'll try to rewrite them as soon as I can. All reviews are welcome as long as they're not mean and cruel :')**

Not everything had burned. But most things did. There were no signs of them. None. If I attached myself too much, history would repeat itself. Next time, it would be Yuichiro and his family. I didn't want to have a "next time". But was staying away my only option ?

Flashback:

There had been a little black haired-boy wearing clothes covered in rags and dirt. He was walking, though more staggering, his hand on the wall to support his weight. His face was pale, and he looked as if he was about to collapse any minute. And he did. I had been watching anxiously as he made his way very slowly to wherever he was intending to go. The moment he collapsed, I stood up and went over to him. I took his head on my lap and shook his shoulder, and fortunately, he opened his eyes, though very slowly.

"Boy, are you okay ?"

I then noticed the wounds he had on his neck. Every two days, all the humans had to head over the laboratory where the vampires would drain their blood. If they refused...either death or pain waited them. This boy had been drained one bit too much. I could see it. He was young, his constitution was weak, and he didn't have enough blood for these monsters. I gritted my teeth in anger. Suddenly, he raised his hand and clang to my shirt.

His eyes glistened with the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm hungry..." He cried to me.

I shook in anger- not at the boy of course, but at what the vampires were doing to him. He looked barely six or seven years old. But he had asked the right person for help. I was the only one here who could actually defy the vampires. I had the speed- the power to. I scooped the boy in my arms and headed to the vampires headquarters. Before I got too close, I hid the boy in a street, telling him to wait for me, and walked right into the lion's lair.

End of flashback

Blood drain. The draining of our blood. It was today ! I noticed all the children were heading all in one direction. The laboratory. I hoped I wasn't too late. I hope Yuu and Mika hadn't yet gone to the drainage. At least them...not them. To be drained from your own blood was something very unpleasant, mortally dangerous. Since Yuu and Mika had come here, they had been forced to give their blood, but as long as THEY came, their families would be safe.

I ran through the crowd of children, though I was so fast they could barely see me passing. I was too fast for their human eyes. And that is when I caught on their scent. It had been a long time since hadn't followed someone by their smell. I grinned at the thought. Yuu and Mika were already on the bridge to the laboratory, shortening the distance between them and the door. Shit ! I had to stop them. I ran to them in lightning speed and turned them around.

"Zakuro ! What are you doing here ?" He asked me, wearily glancing to the side for vampires.

"I'm here for the same reason as you." I said, smiling at them.

They both looked at me confused. "Huh ?" said Mika, his eyes wide in what seemed disbelief.

"Idiot ! Why would you come here when you can-" Yelled Yuu at me, frowning.

I put a finger on his lips. "I came for you." I said whispering, in case there was a vampire around.

I soon as I had said that, I rushed into the laboratory and scanned for a machine that wasn't yet utilized. All the vampires in the room had stopped what they were doing the moment they caught my scent. I walked up to the closest vampire. I heard Yuu and Mika entering, their eyes searching for me. I wasn't hard to find, I was the center of the vampires attention.

"I will give you my blood if you let these two go for today." I said casually, pointing to the two boys not far behind me."

To have a taste of my blood was a great opportunity for them. They wouldn't let it pass. The vampire looked at me, a vicious grin growing on his face. He nodded.

"No !" Yelled Yuu, running to me and clenching his fingers around my shirt.

"You don't have to do this." Said Mika, coming to the other side of me.

I knelt so that I was at the same height as them. I put my arms around their shoulders.

"Yuu, Mika. This is my way of fighting. This is my way of protecting you."

"Yuu's angry expression turned into one of sadness. "Not you...at least not you..." He pleaded.

It made me smile that we had thought the same thing about each other.

"We're going to be fine, Zaku nee-san." Said Mika trying to persuade me.

Zaku...Nee-san ? I almost teared up at the sweet nickname he had given me.

"Listen to me. I will not surrender. I will NEVER surrender. I will always fight for what I think is right. For what I love." Their eyes widened when I mentioned love. Yes, I loved them. "That's why a vampire touching me, or draining me, will not mean they have power over me. Now go, before I throw you out myself." I said, joking at the last sentence.

I lay on the high tech chair, and closed my eyes, waiting for the collar that would drain my blood, to be placed around my neck.

"What do you think you're doing ?" Said a very familiar voice.

My eyes flew open at the sound. Aristes was standing right in front of me. I almost believed his voice sounded angry, but Aristes wasn't the kind of person who was so easily triggered. He was void of any emotions, except for cruelty, greed, not to mention that he was very intelligent and cunning. Not a good combination. His face was smiling, but his expression was frightening. He was holding the vampire's wrist, the one whom I had just spoken to. Hi face was blank, but I could hear his bone snap under Aristes's strength.

"She offered herself." He said, his eyes lowered to the ground.

"Who told you you could lay a finger on her ?" He said, still smiling.

"Forgive me, my Lord."

Aristes was not satisfied. He broke the vampire's wrist, before he grabbed my own and pulled me along with him, out of the laboratory. Yuu and Mika had seen the whole thing, and they were trying to follow us. He dragged me onto the bridge, but I stopped before he could take me anywhere else.

"Stop, let me go !"

He turned around and stared at me, his expression unreadable.

"Why did you stop me ?" After a pause, I continued, "Our deal consisted only of me giving my blood to you in exchange of what I asked. I can give my blood to who I wish to, I am not yours and you cannot tell me what to do." I said glaring into his ruby eyes.

"Is that so ?" An evil smirk appeared on his face. It was a bad sign.

His hand flew for my cheek, intending to hit me right on my face. My knees buckled, right on time to evade his attack. I raised my leg and tried kicking him into his ribs, but to my shock, without any effort, he stopped me, grabbing my ankle as it flew to him.

"Hm. The stories are true. You are as strong as a vampire. But not strong enough to fight me, Zakuro-chan." He said, smiling. He was clearly having fun.

We engaged into an unending dance, destroying everything that touched us. The walls, the ground...I was careful not to collide with any children, though each time I turned my attention elsewhere, even for half a second, Aristes would find an opening to strike me. I saw Yuu and Mika, looking at us wide eyed, probably because we were going so fast that they could only see a blur of colours. But they were starting to get too close, and the moment my concentration wavered as my attention drifted to them, Aristes grabbed my leg and threw me against the wall, at the far end of the bridge. I stood up, waiting for him to come at me, but to my horror, he had grabbed Mika and bit him. I screamed in horror. I ran at him at full speed, but only to be knocked away again, rolling on the ground. With his right hand, he was holding Mika up to his mouth, and with his left hand, he was strangling Yuu. I couldn't reach them. My strength couldn't protect them. Because me, children would die again. Because I was stupid enough to try to stop him, they were paying the price.

"Stop ! Please, I beg of you !" I screamed in horror.

He didn't stop, but watched me in amusement. I ran to him and stopped when my face was right in front of his. I grabbed his cloak, my fingers clenching around the fabric of his cloth.

"Please Aristes, let them go, I'll...I'll let you bite me, if that is what you wish !"

His eyes lit up, though he wasn't yet satisfied. Tears were falling down my cheeks. "I'll let you drink whenever you want, however you want, and I won't ever give my blood to another vampire, I promise."

He let go of the boys, smirking at me. my legs buckled unable to support my weight. Never had I ever been so close to losing the ones I loved, again. A little more...just a little more and they would've died. I took the faint Mika in my left arm and the coughing Yuu, in my right arm. I kissed both of their foreheads. I can't believe how close I was to lose them. the thought made me shake.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry, Mika, Yuu..." My voice was shaking in fear.

Before they could answer, Aristes had snaked his arm around my waist and lifted me onto his shoulder. Yuichiro's expression turned into one of pure anger as he saw Aristes take me. But before he could say anything, and get into more trouble for my sake, Aristes sprinted out of here, and carried me all the ay to his mansion.

...

We stood in his living room, which I bet he didn't even use, his fingers pushing my hair onto one shoulder, and brushing against my skin. I didn't want tosay what his touch did to me. It was too frustrating to even think about it.

"You lost, Zakuro-chan." He whispered next my ear.

I gritted my teeth in anger and sorrow. "This time."

He chuckled. "You really are a fighter, Zakuro-chan. I admire your will to fight and to protect the weak, even though it is an already lost battle."

He had now power over me, because he had found my one and only weakness. My eyes watered, though I refused to cry. I clenched my fists in frustration. "Even if it is, I will never stop fighting for what I think is right, monster." My voice sounded weak and scared.

"You will fail, and humanity will crumble."

I gritted my teeth in resolve. "We will not fail, even if we all die. Do you know why ? Because, when every one of us is gone, you will have NOTHING to drink, to feed upon, and then, it will be your own kind's demise." I said, turning my head to him, smiling.

"Perhaps. But...I don't want to kill you, Zakuro-chan..."

His hand snaked around my neck, pushing me against his chest.

"No, you just want to keep me forever, an immortal life-stock, how handy." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled again. "You're not wrong, Zakuro, but...I want you to be mine." He whispered.

"I am already, am I not ? I will forever be here, and my blood is yours. What else could I give you ?" I said, frowning in disgust.

He suddenly turned me around, placing his arm around my waist. His blood-red eyes bore into mine. "You have given your blood in exchange of the lives you cherish. But you have not given me yourself, Zakuro-chan." He said, smirking. My eyes widened.

And before I could say anything, He sank his teeth into my flesh. I gasped loudly and clang to his shirt, as a sharp pain coursed through me. I gritted my teeth in pain, and closed my eyes, hoping it would soon end. The pain didn't last long but the feeling of bitterness it left in me, did. I was now his blood slave. he could control me to his will and if I didn't give him what he wanted, to defy him would cost me the life of my friends. Anything but that. ANYTHING.

The next thing I remember, is being carried in his arms, my head against his chest, and his enticing scent.

...

I woke up on his couch, like last time, whit no sign of the vampire again. It was better this way. I stood up, still a little bit dizzy and drank the glass of water that was left for me. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a rock collided with the window. I flinched, caught off guard. Another rock hit the window, and another, and again. From the clumsy throw, I assumed it was humans. And I was right. Why would vampires even throw tiny rocks on windows, anyway ? I slowly walked to the window, and when I saw who it was, my eyes widened in shock.

The whole Hyakuya children were here ! Including Kako. I frantically looked around the room for Aristes, or any vampire lurking around, but there seemed to be no one. Yet. I opened the window and slightly bent over for them to see me better.

"Everyone ! What are doing here ?"

"We came for you, of course ! You're not allowed here !" Said Mika smiling brightly.

"Idiot ! What if you get caught ?" I said, eyeing outside to see if there was any vampires.

"You're the idiot !" Then said Yuu. "you don't even know us, and yet you would sacrifice yourself for any of us in a heartbeat if it meant you could save us- and even if you couldn't, you would still do it, even if there was no chance of winning, even if you lose your life..." he said, his voice trailing off.

"You're right, Yuichiro, I would. But that's just normal." I said, smiling at him.

"Then come with us."

"That's right, come with us, Zaku nee-san !" Then said Mika.

They all started calling out to me, calling my name, telling me to come with them. Yuichiro grabbed Mika's hand, and raised his other to me. "You're family too, Zakuro."

I stared at him, wide eyed, my heart warming up by every word they conveyed to me. My eyes glistened with the tears of happiness that threatened to fall. I smiled warmly, nodding at him. Without any hesitation, I climbed over the window...and jumped.

By their side, I knew I could find happiness again. The warmth, love, and loyalty of family...it was only them who could give it to me. At tat very moment, I felt as though everything would be okay, as long as we were together. I would protect them. I would protect them with my life, until my very last breath. And this time, I would do it inside the law.

To be continued...


	7. The Start of the End

Chapter 7. The start of the End

And here I was, laying on the familiar hard wooden floor, with a sleeping Kako in my arms, and a brown blanket over us. How much time had it been since I moved with them again ? Three...no, four weeks. I had been peacefully living with them, though keeping Aristes happy, all the while. I even managed to keep all of them from being drained again, but I had to give twice of what I usually gave Aristes. It was worth it. I didn't know how long all of this would last, how long it COULD last, but we all enjoyed our time together, even though we knew it had to come to an end, one moment or another...

"Psst !"

My eyelids flew open at the sound. It was Mika, standing on the ladder.

"Mika !" I said in surprise. "What is it ?"

"You haven't eaten have you ?" He asked, smiling. "Come downstairs."

That kid was so kind, and so pure, Yuichiro was too, but in a different kind of way. They were both beautiful children. I admired them a lot for their courage and selflesness.

I moved as slowly as possible, trying not to wake Kako, and went down the ladder. Yuu was sitting at the table, casually looking at not anything in particular, while Mika was re-heating the stew.

"There you go." He said, placing the plates.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

...

"This is delicious." I said as I tried not to show how hungry I actually was.

With Aristes sucking my blood, it made my hunger far worse.

"Yeah, Akane prepared it with the ingredients you brought us." Said Mikaela, smiling.

My heart started pounding out of nervousness. I was always scared that Yuu would get angry when we started to talk about the blood deal. I stared at Mika for a few seconds then reached for his head and completely messed up his hair.

"Zaku-chan !" He whined, disapprovingly.

I started laughing and so did Yuu. Mika then leaned across the table and ruffled my hair too.

"Ah !" I said, as Mika messed my fringe completely. My bangs were spikey enough as they were.

I stuck out my tongue at him and so did he. We really looked like a family, three siblings teasing each other. Once we finished eating, I cleaned the plates, it was the least I could do, and sat back down.

"There's something I want to show you." Said eagerly Mika to both of us.

We waited and he pulled out a big gun that looked strangely familiar to me. Then my eyes widened in realization, to shock. That was Aristes's gun. I choked on my own saliva, startling even Yuu. He patted my back as I coughed. After I had calmed down, Mikaela continued speaking.

"Sorry, that was a bit surprising, wasn't it ?" He said looking at me apologetically, and then said, "I believe that you are able to defeat vampires, Zaku-chan." I nodded. " And I believe Yuu-chan will be able to do it too. That's why I want you to have this gun, Yuu-chan." He said as he handed the gun to Yuichiro.

I felt a bit of strange as I saw Aristes's property here. Yuu nodded at Mika, surprised as I was and took the gun. What he showed us next was a map of the city.

"Where did you get that ?!" Yelled Yuu, startled.

"I stole it from Ferid last time I went into his mansion." Said Mika with a smile. He looked at me then at Yuu and said, "Zaku-chan, Yuu-chan, let's escape."

Yuu and and I both looked at Mika with wide eyes.

"But what about the virus outside ?" Asked Yuu.

"Don't worry, the virus can't touch the people who are below thirteen years old, right ?"

We both nodded.

"We still are twelve, we have a whole year to figure that part out. Except that..."

And then they both turned their faces at me, looking worried.

"Zaku-chan...how old are you ?" Asked Mika worriedly.

Ah. They were concerned about me.

"I'm sixteen." I said, smiling.

After a moment of silence, they yelled at the same time "Eh ?!" And then Mika said "I thought you were eighteen or maybe twenty !"

"No no no." I said dismissing what he just said with my hand, casually.

"But...you look..." Said Yuu as he eyed me from my head to my feet.

I smiled at him and he blushed and turned his head away. My body was not one of a sixteen year old girl. My legs were long and beautiful, my waist made sexy curves, those of an adult, and my chest was very generous. Not to sound conceited, but I was proud of my body. My black hair descended my back and I had a little spikey bangs on the right side of my forhead. My eyes were a piercing, dark amethyst purple.

"I reached full growth a year ago. My body won't change any more than how it is now."

They both looked at me silently, yet their face showed just how much they were stupefied.

"Then, if you're sixteen...you can't go outside." Said Yuu with serious eyes.

I had to think for about ten seconds for my mind to register his words.

"Ah !" I said as I understood what he meant. "No no, you don't have to worry about me, the virus won't do anything to me." I said, smiling.

"Really ?" Asked Mika, a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Yes, don't worry, it's not a problem, the virus can't affect me."

Then he smiled. "Zaku-chan, Yuu-chan, let's go." He said, one more time, looking into our eyes intensely.

Yuichiro and I stared into each other's eyes, both examining each other's expression. We then looked back at Mika.

"Let's do this." Said Yuu, his expression determined.

...

Once everyone was up, we left the shelter, not intending to go back. I glanced at it one more time. We all followed Mika in a line and of course, I stayed at the end of it, to protect them in case we would run into a vampire. We walked down and up long, dark corridors, we sometimes passed very close to vampire guards but we managed to somehow pass unnoticed. We turned and turned again, this city was a maze. It was so big yet there was barely any sound, besides the ones of our steps and breathing. And beating hearts.

Finally, after walking about one hour and a half, or maybe more, we arrived in a hall that was of a dazzling white, completely different from the grey city. Everyone gasped out of surprise and excitement. And so did I. But for a different reason. A vampire was here. Aristes was here. My body went ice cold. His chuckle echoed in the silence.

We had walked right into a nightmare.

 **If anybody is still reading this story, then I apologize for the chapter being so short, I have my reasons, and I am sorry for having stopped writing, it wasn'g by choice, but now I'm back, and I will try to keep up. Have a nice reading :)**


	8. Goodbye

Chapter 8. Goodbye

We had walked into an all too familiar nightmare. The most TERRIBLE one of all. Aristes. From the split second I saw him, I knew that we had done, was the worst mistake we had ever done, and maybe even the last...before we all ended up dead.

"Huh ? But...no vampire should be bere..." Mika said looking down at the map, with a frightened expression.

I walked to the front, my steps or eyes nkt showing a sign of fear. I had to protect them. At all costs, no matter what. The children tall enough to, gripped at my short robe, and the little ones just clang to my legs, in comfort. This was not looking good, not at all.

"Well well well, hello hello, Zakuro-chan." Said Aristes, his face brightning at my sight. He then chuckled. With an exagerated sigh, he said, "I love playing this game, each and every single time, I never get tired of it."

My frown deepened in hate.

"Game...?" Repeated Mika, his voice faintly shaking.

I could try to fight him. Or I could try to make a deal. It was risky, but at this point, I had no choice.

"Aristes." I said, my voice echoing loudly in the large white hall.

His gaze shifted to me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Let them go. Please."

"Zakuro, did I ever tell you how fascinating that expression of yours is ? A mix of both rage and loathing. No other human can compare to your raw beauty."

"Your words disgust me, Aristes."

He chuckled.

And before I could even see him coming, it was already too late. He was right in front of me, draining Yuka, the little girl who had been clinging to my leg. Before I could even think any comprehensible thought, My hand flew to him with such a strength, but I was stopped as if I was only a cat trying to scratch him.

"Ara, already dead." Said Aristes as he dropped her limp body on the ground. "Nobody here lasts as long as you do, Zakuro-chan." He said as he smirked at me.

"ARISTES !!" I roared to his face, shaking with undescribable rage.

The children around me screamed, while Yuu and Mika stared at the limp Yuka, in horror. Aristes looked at me, smirking.

Every attack I sent at him were either stopped or avoided, never did I manage to touch him, but it wasn't that easy for him either. One step out of line, one moment of distraction, and I would be able to lunge at him. To others, it was like two panthers fighting in lightning speed, but every movement we made, was so swift, and so graceful, that to me, it was as though we were dancing. One deadly, hell of a dance.

And then, the sound of a gunshot, pierced the silence. The only sounds here, were the ones of the air whipping around us, and my occasional yelling. Aristes was distracted for a minute, enough time for me to attack. With all the anger in me, I kicked him in his side, sending him rolling to the ground. I did more damage to my leg, than I did to him. He sat up, laughing. My blood went ice cold.

"You even managed to steal my gun. I'm impressed." He said as he stood up.

I couldn't beat him. I knew it.

"Everyone, run away." I said, my voice neutral.

I could feel their eyes on me. I sideways turned my head to look at them. They were hesitant to leave. "I SAID GO !!!" I yelled at them, my expression nothing but scary.

They all screamed in fear as they realized they were in grave danger, and all started running back, except for Yuichiro and Mikaela who stood dumbstruck at my side. But before they had been able to even make five steps, Aristes had flown right by me, and to my horror, caught every single child, one by one, letting each body fall onto the ground, after sucking their blood dry, dead.

He was killing them.

I pushed off the ground with my foot, intending to crush him. But he wasn't playing anymore. As soon as I was in his range, He snaked his arm around my waist, and sent me flying across the hall, breaking the wall as I landed against it, and he did it, all the while avoiding my attack. I struggled to stand up, from the rumbles of rocks around me.

I couldn't beat him. He was far stronger than I was. No matter how many times I lunged at him, no matter how many times I tried to stop him, I couldn't touch him. And right before my eyes, he was killing my loved ones.

My eyes watered in frustration and pain. I couldn't fight him. I couldn't do anything to stop him. And to my horror, he was starting to reach for Kako, who was surrounded by Mika and Yuu. He was going to kill them. No. No. Not them, at least them...they were the only ones left. I couldn't let them die by his hand. There was still a way.

"PLEASE !!" I screamed in horror, watching the scene from where I had landed, the last time he had thrown me. His attention was caught.

If he was even bothering to look at me, it was probably because, it was the first and only time, I had called out to him with such fear and panick in my voice. He liked it. Yuichiro and Mikaela looked at me with fear, seeing the fear in my eyes. Never had I ever pleaded to a vampire. Tears streamed down my eyes. I took a step forward them.

"Please...don't kill them too." I closed my eyes, wiping off the tears. "Please." I pleaded again. "I will...I will give anything...I will do anything..."

"Zakuro, no !" Yelled Yuu.

I walked past the children, pushing them away from Aristes, and stopped right in front of him. He was smiling, pleased.

I took a deep breath before speaking again. "I will give you everything." After a pause, I continued, "I accept your proposal."

His smirk widened. I heard the gun in Yuu's hand. I turned away from him, to the children, and pushed the gun the other way, before it could hurt Aristes. Yuu looked at me shocked. I shook my head at him.

"I can't protect you, if you hurt him." I said touching his face, smiling, though it reflected more sadness, than it did happiness.

"What are you talking about...?" Asked Yuu, his eyes fearful as he watched my defeated, resigned expression.

"Mikaela. This is the only way." I said, smiling at him.

His eyes widened in disbelief, before he jumped into my arm and held me tightly. I could feel his tears falling on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, putting my hand on his soft hair.

With that, he looked at me one last time, before dragging an unwilling Kako and Yuu to the exit, who were both screaming my name.

As he looked at me, I tried to make the brightest and happiest, smile I could, showing no hint of sadness. And with one last glance into Yuichiro's eyes, I said, "Goodbye."


	9. My Mate

Chapter 9. My Mate

And they were gone. I could hear Kako's cries and the agonizing screams of Yuichiro and Mikaela, screaming for the sacrifice I made, for my loss. I let the last pair of tears slide down my cheeks, before slowly turning to Aristes.

He was right. He was right all along. And I didn't believe him. He said he would find a way to make me his. And he did. How naive I was. What a fool I was, believing I could fight him. He won. This was the end. The end of many children's life, the end of my endless fighting, the end of the little freedom I had. I surrendered.

Aristes, smiling, walked towards me with long, slow, echoing steps. He stopped an inch appart from me and slid his hand under my hair, touching my cheek with his cold fingers. It would have been called a gesture of love...but to me, it was like admiring a new piece of his collection. Like I was an artifact of a museum or a very expensive gem. Only an object.

I wish I had told them how much I loved them.

...

"Welcome, my mate." He said as we entered his mansion.

"Why are you welcoming me, I have already entered this place more than once." I said, grimly.

"The last time you came here, it was as a blood slave. Now that you are my mate, you became a different person, your status changed and you just entered another world as you agreed to be mine." He said as we walked down the corridor.

He held my hand with a strong grip that was not gentle. He didn't do it as a sign of love, he did it to show that I was his, that I was under his command and nobody elses. My world was turned upside down in just a fraction of a second. A moment, I was fighting to protect, and the next second I had agreed to be his mate. I didn't feel lost or confused, in the contrary, I felt reality now more than ever. I was the mate of a noble vampire and I would now forever be his slave, until one day he will be bored of me and he will suck my blood, dry. That is my reality now. But I don't regret anything. I'm glad that I made the choice I chose to make- because now, I can rest without worrying about Mika, Yuu, and Kako's safety.

Aristes led me to a wide, broad room with a king size bed covered by white covers with beautiful red patterned flowers decorating it. It looked like a taspestry. The walls were covered of a beautiful, golden paint and the floor was a soft, warm, red carpet.

"This is our bedroom. The maids will bring you clothes that fit. Stay here until I return." He said before disappearing.

I stood there, dumbstruck, as my mind registered everything that had happened. Every moment I lived reappeared in my mind in flashes. Almost everybody of the Hyakuya orphanage was killed. At least Mika and Yuu managed to escape. At least them...but everyone else...

My eyes welled up and tears spilled. I laid my head on the bed as I sat on the floor and cried my heart out. Because I couldn't protect them, because my life was doomed to be one of a servant, because I would never see Mika and Yuu again... I cried.

When I heard the sound of someone knocking on the door, I realized I had fallen asleep. I stood up and gave the word for whoever was behind the door to enter. There were two female vampires wearing simple maid clothes. Their hair was neatly arranged in a bun. I could have mistaken them for human girls if it wasn't for their vivid, blood, red eyes. I could also see that they didn't like me much, for what reason, that, I did not yet know. But they didn't fail in showing me respect, as I was Aristes's mate.

However, something bothered me. I didn't quite understand what "mate" implied. I knew for a fact that I was Aristes's, THAT I understood very clearly. But why did I need to become his mate for him to claim me as his ? You could claim a slave as yours without having to become mate with it. Mate can mean different things to many people...for some, when you say mate, it means "soulmate", for others it could just mean a simple girlfriend, boyfriend relationship. So what could it mean to Artistes ? I didn't know what that word meant to him but there was one thing I was sure of. I was definitely not his "soulmate" and I was not his "girlfriend" either...but I knew very well that on this day, I had become his partner.

And my own words confused me. I tried to stop thinking about it, until I decided to ask him myself. The maids had brought me very fluttery, expensive dresses. They were so colourful and full of gems, while the other children only wore black and white simple uniforms. Aristes would probably want me out of my dirty clothes, so I changed into the less extravagant, coloured dress I could find. It was a dark, velvet, purple dress that had long sleeves that let my shoulders uncovered and my chest showed as well. The dress made a V shape, showing my back, clearly. Right, when I was done changing, Aristes barged in, his eyes searching for me.

He looked surprised for only a split second and I say "surprised" but if I had blinked, I wouldn't even have noticed.

"You are beautiful." He said as he walked to me, caressing my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Like a new gem in your collection." I said as I stared into his eyes.

"No, you are much, much more interesting and special than any gem." He said with his usual smile.

Aristes was a beautiful man. He was devilishly gorgeous. His skin was a milky white, his eyes were a bright, intense red, the curves in his body were refined and gracious and his hair was silky and shiny. As much as he was handsome, he was evil.

He took my hand, making me twirl. It was like he was playing with his new toy. He pressed my back against him and I hanged my head to the right so that the left side of my neck was uncovered. He ran his lips on my neck, making me shudder.

"Your body reacts to my touch." He said, matter of fact.

"And I hate it."

"Your body says otherwise."

"That's why I hate it."

He then bit into my neck faster than last time, making me do an embarrassing yelp. He snaked his arms around my waist and he held me so tightly that he lifted my feet off the ground. Once he was done, he completely let go of me and I fell to the ground, to my knees.

"Change your clothes."

But I already did.

"I am going to present you as my mate."

I was a little bit surprised at the suddenness of this.

"Already ?" I said as I tried something suitable to wear.

Did he not realize he had just killed my one and only family ? Why would he care, that coldhearted bastard.

"The sooner the better, Zakuro-chan."

Then found a dress that I would look good in and moreover, it would match Aristes's white and black ensemble. The dress was mostly white with some black touches, here and there, there were no sleeves and it completely covered my chest to my neck. The dress was all thight down to above my knees and it opened in a sort of a A shape that let the rest of the skirt come out to trail behind me as I walked. Attached to the dress, on the left part of my neck was a pink rose. I didn't know what that meant but I knew it had an important signification. I was about to slip on a pair of shoes but Aristes didn't let me.

"Don't wear shoes."

"Wouldn't it be considered rude ?" I asked confused as to why he wpuld tell me to do that.

But he only smiled in answer. What was he planning ?

I wouldn't have been surprised if there was a carriage waiting for us outside, but to my relief, we apparently were going to walk. To walk...in human speed. My arm was linked with his. A troop of vampire guards followed us all the while. Why weren't we going in vampire speed ?

Aristes was smiling as usual and I sometimes shot him confused glances but he didn't return them. I noticed many of the children were gawking at us, sometimes mostly at me because they had previously seen me in my ragged uniform and now they saw me frolicking with a noble vampire in a beautiful dress.

But...that was the point...wasn't it ? The reason Aristes was making me walk so slowly was to show me off to the humans here. It was to show them that I was no longer one of them, but that I was with the vampires. I grimly laughed, internally. We finally arrived after a long walk of children shooting me hateful glares and vampires whispering about me. We entered a big white building, about the same size as Artistes's mansion and as soon as we entered, all the vampires inside laid their eyes on me. How uncomfortable. But I did not falter, I did not look to the ground, instead, I looked straight ahead without showing any fear or shame and walked with confidance and my head high. I had surrendered to Aristes and I was now his. I knew that very well. But I would surrender to no other vampire.

Aristes and I walked to a room that resembled a...council room. Vampires sat at their place but when I made my apearance, some were outraged and disgusted. Before they could do anything, we walked to the center of room (which I didn't like much) and Aristes presented me as his mate.

"Dear comrades, I present you this human, also know as the beast...my mate." Said Aristes with a confidant smile.

I heard outraged gasps from the vampires, which was a big reaction for them. Aristes was pleased.

"Ferid-sama, what are you thinking making this...this human your mate ?" Said one of the male vampires.

I shot him a glare and it made him furious. I was pleased.

"My mate, Zakuro, is not a simple human. She is immortal."

This time, not a single one of them made a sound.

"She has stopped aging a year ago. Her five senses are enhanced as much as ours. She is as strong and fast as a vampire."

"Impossible." Said the same vampire.

I guess not everybody knew of my abilities, as I had thought. Wonder who went to all the trouble of keeping me a secret. Aristes. I smiled bitterly. No surprise there.

"Would you care for a demonstration ?" I spoke, for the first time.

They all looked strangely at me, as if I was an animal who had spoken like a human. The vampire with brown short hair slicked back, sneered at me and then suddenly smirked. He said, "Well, that would be interesting, wouldn't it be ?"

And as soon as he said that, he jumped at me with his fangs showing like a predator, intending to grab my neck with his outstretched hand but he was so slow for a vampire, to my eyes, and so I grabbed his neck without hesitation with my right hand and threw him into the wall, breaking it at the same time. Now the committee looked at me with curiosity, as if I was a mystical being. The brown haired vampire stood up, not as beautifully as Aristes had before, and lunged at me again but this time, Aristes stood in front of me, strangling the vampire.

"Her strength, her body, her blood and her very own life are MINE. You must have realized by now that this human is the rare case we had gotten a few years ago but as she is now my mate, she is mine and whoever tries to touch her will be faced with me. She is MY property." Said Aristes with a possessive voice, blankly smiling at the vampire who's throat he was crushing.

Usually, that blank smile of his meant he was angry. Was he ? Affectionately, without thinking, I laid both of my hands on his left shoulder. What was I doing ? He let go of the vampire he was holding and the vampire crumbled to the floor, making strange noises from his throat.

I felt a strange feeling come over me...it was as if we had power over this entire room.


	10. His Lady

Chapter 10. His Lady

A few weeks past since that day.

...

This time, we ran in high speed, heading to another location as I reconized forbidden to the humans. You could see the difference clearly as the walls were made of a beautiful, white stone not of the grey, dirty one of the city. But it looked very similar to earlier...the one where all the children died. The images of the blood splattering on the white stone came back in flashes, in my head. I wanted to hate Aristes for what he did, I wanted to, but as he is my mate, I will be living with him forever, so it would do me no good to hate someone who I will spend my life with. I say that, but, somehow, even when I try, I just can't hate him and I don't understand why. It absolutely frustrates me. But since I cannot hate him, I hate myself, for not feeling what I should be feeling.

We had arrived into a wide hall that contained a big white throne. On it sat a young girl that looked about the same age as the other human children, with pink hair and black clothes. She had red eyes. To my surprise, Aristes knelt in front of her but I could not find the will to do it either.

She was their queen. The one ordering every single vampire here. The one pulling the strings for all the children here. The one who caused so many human deaths. She didn't do it herself but it came from her. All the deaths of the children of the Hyakuya orphanage. My sacrifice and parting with my loved one...was all because of this vampire in front of me that looked no more than a child. And yet, I couldn't brace myself to attack her, her eyes held me petrified. I was shaking with rage, but also fear.

"How are you doing, my queen ?" He asked as a courtesy.

Her eyes never left me for a second. She raised her hand and pointed her finger at me.

"This one hates me, Bathory." She said, pointing at me.

He glanced at me briefly, unsurprised.

"Do not worry, she hates me too." Said Aristes with a smile.

That is not true, idiotic vampire. I dislike you but I do not hate you. It is beyond my capability and strength to hate him. I hate myself, and most of the vampires I see- but if I were to hate him too, the one I will spend my life with, it would be too exhausting.

"Why have you brought me the specimen, Ferid ?" Asked the girl, still looking at me.

"She attempted to escape with the other children." He said, matter of fact.

"I suppose you have a reason for not killing her ?" She asked nonchalently.

I glared at her as she stared at me.

"Besides the fact that she is the only human with such rare capabilities and the fact that we still haven't discovered the origins of her power...she is my mate."

The vampire queen tore her gaze away from me and looked at Aristes with about the same expression than when she looked at me. Her eyebrows twitched.

"What are you thinking, Ferid Bathory ?" Said the girl as she raised from her throne.

I could sense her power, how old she actually was, that was what kept me in my place, my lips shut. That girl- woman, was extremely powerful. More powerful than even Aristes. I was afraid of what she could do. She slowly descended the few stairs to Aristes who stood unmoving. She stopped three staircases away from him. She looked straight at him- what was she going to do ? I felt like, she was facing him mentally, and I didn't like that one little bit.

With all my will and strength, I broke the paralyzation she had on my body and calmly walked to Aristes, laying both of my hands on his right shoulder. I looked straight into her eyes but with a neutral face. I wanted to hold his arm instead but that would be like a sign of possessiveness, and that was not the image I was trying to give.

"That one is attached to you." She said with intrigue in her voice.

No, I am not attached to him. I just felt like if they were battling each other (mentally), then there was no need for him to do it alone.

"I have pledged my allegiance to Ferid Bathory. Everything I am and have, is now his. However...as much as I am his...he is mine."

I said the last part, feeling my cheeks go slightly hot. Out of courtesy, Aristes kissed my cheek.

"My, my, what a protective mate you have there, Ferid. It takes a lot to defy me, human. Let us see how this turns out, young girl." She said mostly to me. After a pause, she said, "I can see why you like her, Ferid. Her blood smells exquisite. And what fascinating eyes."

"It is, my queen." Said Aristes. "Now, if you'll excuse us." He said as he briefly nodded and turned.

I quickly curtsied and followed Aristes. I snaked my arm around his, once I had catched up with him. How bold of me. I just didn't want to walk alone with so much vampires staring at me with their dreadful eyes.

Fatigue started to catch up with me. It was probably around three or four in the morning, by now. Ugh, I hated not seeing the sky, the light of the sun, the stars, the clouds...I missed it so much. But maybe, Aristes would take me outside if I asked him ? Once we were back to the mansion, I was in Aristes's- no, it was our room now...I was in the bedroom, changing into a pink, silk nighthown, sleeveless that was long to my knees. I had taken a bath and scrubbed all the dirt off me. I cannot say how good that felt. I glanced at the bed. It felt very inviting right now. I was tired and that king-sized bed called to me. Besides, I had never wore something as soft as my gown. It felt so good. But I was not getting in that bed until Aristes came.

I sat on the covers, wanting to fall in that warmth and softness. But no. I was going to wait for him, for my mate. I clicked my tongue. I didn't like the sound of "mates", it was still somehow strange, disbelieving that I was tied to the vampire who killed my new family. It irritated me that I was giving myself to that coldblooded monster. But I had agreed to be his and that was it, there was no turning back. This was my price to pay, in exchange for sparing my loved ones.

He then entered and went straight to the desk to search for papers, briefly looking at me in my night gown.

Once he finished doing whatever he was doing, I stood up and walked up to him in light speed. I touched his shoulder for him to turn around and he did. I started untying the small, red ribbon he had around his neck and took off his coat then started unbuttoning his shirt. He let me undress him and watched every single move I made without saying a word, or smiling. I couldn't bare to touch him the first weeks after that night. I stopped midway and stared at his bare chest. God, he was so beautiful, and it disturbed me very much. Vampire or not, how could someone be this beautiful ?

"Is something wrong, Zakuro-chan ?" He said as he smiled at me. "You are bright red."

I glanced up at him and then back down, continuing to unbutton his shirt. I was hoping to do something affectionate to be on his good side, something a lover would do. He knew very well the reason why I was furiously blushing and it pleased him. I didn't bother taking off his pants, he could do that himself. I was already irritated at how I reacted, there was no need for him to be smug about it. I folded his clothes and went to put them in the closet. When I turned around, he was sitting on the bed, reading something with a bored expression. I climbed on the bed behind him, and unattached his ponytail. I ran my fingers in his hair, expecting to find knots but surprisingly, his hair was perfect, as if it had just been brushed. Well, it was not that surprising, he was a vampire after all.

"Zakuro, what are you doing ?" He said without looking at me. His voice was dangerously low.

Wary, I pulled my hands away and looked at him, confused.

"If I am your mate, then I might as well act like one." I said, looking suspiciously at him.

"Hmmm."

And the next second, I was pinned against the bed, under Aristes. I was taken by surprise and it probably showed it on my face. But I was not afraid.

"You look rather eager to embrace your role, Zakuro. Why not take it to the next step ?" Said Aristes with a smirk, half-whispering.

I frowned. "As much as I am yours, I still have a will of my own and I do not need to follow every single order you give, Aristes. I am your mate, not your slave." I said with a strong voice.

"Here I thought that maybe you were going to become a lifeless human doll under my control, with the death of your humans. I was wrong. You still have that fire of yours inside of you. It's still burning." He said as he touched my cheek, admiring my uniqueness, but not me.

Aristes had a very different air with his hair down. He looked dangerous and...sexy. He looked Godly. I felt myslef blushing and it only satisfied him even more. He looked absolutely dazzling. There were no words for how inexplicably beautiful he was.

"You are the devil, Aristes." I said, glaring at him, all the while with my cheeks burning hot.

"My, what a complimant. I am honored." He said, jokingly.

And then suddenly, I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me. Aristes's face was covered with black dots and I had almost lost consciousness but I managed to remain awake. Aristes was still in the same position but he had released my hand and he now just stared at me.

"You need sleep." He said, not as a question but as a fact.

Yes I did. I was physically and mentally exhausted but not because I had exerted myself or anything but because he had murdered the very thing I had held dear and tried to protect so hard. And it was all for nothing. He stared at me for about thirty more seconds and in the meanwhile, my eyelids felt heavy and I had a hard time maintaining them open. When everything was dark, I felt myself in someone's arms and smelled the faint odor of roses. I was then put into the heavenly, wide and soft bed. I fell completely asleep in only a matter of seconds. I wonder how I could even sleep so peacefully next to him.

The next moment I woke up, one of the vampire maids, the one with a strict face and dark, brown hair was slightly shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me. I slightly stretched my back and rubbed my droopy eyes. In my whole life, I had never slept this comfortably.

"What time is it ?"

"It is ten in the morning, my lady."

Lady. This had been the status change that Aristes was talking about. From being only food to the vampires, now I was a Lady to them.

To be continued...


	11. Blood Vow

Chapter 11. Blood Vow

"Lord Bathory is asking for you, my Lady. He has asked me to help you prepare for the day ahead."

I sat up then said, "May I know your name ?" I asked with a smile.

I could sense that she didn't like me one bit and that she was only doing her duty to me, but maybe I could win her over with time. The less ennemies, the better.

"It is Vanalette, my Lady." She said with a neutral face.

Vanalette was now attaching the strings of my corset. God, it was thight. It was a little inconveniant to breathe in this but I would manage. I had slid on a blue marine dress that was simple on the front but had a big blue ribbon behind my waist. The dress was simple and comfortable. I didn't want to wear shoes. Vanalette led me to the dining room where Aristes was waiting for me, sitting at the end of a very long table that was made of mahogany. I didn't bother curtsying to him.

"Come and have a seat, Zakuro-chan."

As he invited me to, I walked to the seat to the right side of the table, the closest to him, and sat down. On the table was pratically a buffet. There was all sorts of breads, cheese, meat, delicious looking butter, milk...oh my. I didn't try hiding how hungry I actually was and gobbled the bread. Didn't even taste it. Once I had calmed down my hunger a little bit, I savored every single type of cheese there was. I poured myself a glass of milk and drank it all in a few gulps. I was surprised at it's silkiness and taste. It was incredible. The food was absolutely delicious, I noticed later on that everything was of the finest quality. I had eaten heartedly, fried eggs and passed on to the fruits. I tasted the purple raisins. The skin cracked between my teeth and the sweet juice spread all over inside my mouth. It was delicious. I finished all the bread, all the cheese, raisins and milk. I ate like a wolf.

"My, what an appetite." He said, leaning his chin on his hand, smiling at me.

"I hadn't eaten for five days."

He had forgotten to feed me. Not surprising.

"So you can last that long without eating."

Or maybe he was simply testing my abilities. Made more sense.

"It's your fault if you decided to make such a vulgar woman your mate. Don't blame me for your mistake." I said as I used the napkin to wipe my mouth.

"I don't. I think it's charming." He said, still smiling.

Dammit, this ma- vampire, was annoying. The most irritating one of all. After counting to ten, I decided to speak.

"Aristes, why did we go see the queen, yesterday night ?"

"My duty was to kill every children that tried to escape, and since you remained behind...she might have come herself to kill you, if I had not come to her. She didn't know you were rebelling against her yet, but the later she finds out, and we could have had a punishment even worse than death. Especially you."

What about the others...? Mika, Yuu, and Kako ? What would happen to them ? Would the queen go all the way outside to kill them ? Would she ?

"But then, the others-" I said, starting to panick.

He covered my mouth with his hand and when I was silenced, he raised his hand and put his finger in front of his mouth, all the while looking at me and then whispered, "Secret."

My eyes widened at him. He hadn't told the queen that some of the children had escaped ? If she knew, she would probably go after them and kill them...which meant, Aristes DID really protect them when I had asked him to. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Look at how your heart starts pounding each time you think of those humans." Said Aristes. After a pause, he said, "And there it goes up again."

Agh ! It frusrates me so much how he can control how my body reacts.

All the while I was eating, Aristes had only drank a single glass of blood. Was that enough for him ? I remembered the other day he had drank my blood. Yeah right, as if a single glass was enough. What was he waiting for, seriously. Let's get this done over with. I pushed my hair away and bent my neck to the right slightly, showing him my skin. I frowned at him.

"What an impatient child."

He pulled me out of my chair, against him, as if he was going to hold me but instead, he planted his fangs into my flesh, so fast it hurt like hell. I screamed in pain.

"Devil." I said as he sucked my blood.

All the while he was taking my blood, I could feel his strong arms snaked around my waist, his soft lips against my skin, his warm tongue licking the blood that dripped down my wound and his breathing against my naked skin. My body shuddered at his touch, my skin became somehow more sensible when his body touched mine. It disturbed me so much. Why was my body reacting this way ? Was it because he is a male ? If that was the case, my body would have reacted to Yuu and Mika, right ? Aristes made me feel...different. He made me feel like a...like a woman.

I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking ? No matter how my body reacted to him, I couldn't have such thoughts for this murderer. Beside the fact that I couldn't understand my body, I was confused about my mind as well. How irritating. He stopped after about three minutes and a few more seconds. I somehow managed to just feel a little dizzy but no nausea. I guess eating like I did, made an effect. He pulled away and licked his upper lip, looking at me in a hungery way. I hated how he looked at me as if I was a piece of meat. I might as well be, to him.

His ruby eyes bore into mine and an evil smile appeared across his strikingly beautiful face. He gently pulled me against him and without struggling, I let him put his cold lips against mine. Tears overflowed my eyes, rolling down my cheeks.

This was my life now.

And like that, day after day, I fed him my blood. I was thaught how to dance, how to speak, how to act among nobles and night after night, I dreamt of my dead friends. Crying and screaming everytime the moon was up in the sky, Aristes, watched me without his usual smile, just looking at me, thoughtful, as if I was an unsolved puzzle to him. It didn't seem to matter to him that I woke him up each and every single night, and to my surprise, he always held me, my back against his naked torso. Of course, like everything else he did for me, it was not a gesture of love but just possessiveness. Or he was experimenting.

And like that, the night that turned my thoughts and world upside down, came faster than I thought, without even my knowledge.

...

A month had passed since the day he killed my friends, I still grieved for them but I didn't show it anymore, unless I dreamt about it, then I would wake up, sweating and panting, sometimes screaming and crying when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Zakuro." Said Aristes as his chin rested on his hand.

"Yes ?"

"You have been very obedient the past weeks. It's boring." He said looking at the street in a boring expression.

"Yes, I am. I obey every word you say and don't cause any problems that might disgrace you."

"It will be boring if you start acting like a servant." He said casually.

His fingers had reached my chin and he looked straight into my eyes. In the short time I had lived with him, I had realized how unbelievably cold and evil he was to the humans, even to his own kin. He was dangerous, so dangerous that I was afraid of what kind of monstrosity he could cause to others. He had no feelings, his heart was pure diamond. He might be the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, but inside, he was the coldest. I now knew that offering me to be his mate had much more weight than I thought. Considering his character, I couldn't understand why he decided to be my mate and not my master instead. That man had no feelings, none whatsoever and it scared me to death.

But then I thought, if he is willing to make me his lover and not his slave, then perhap I could make him feel something for me. As much as it sounds impossible and stupid, it is a miracle that he made a human his mate, so I might as well try. I can show him what is a real family, what is a real affectionate gesture...unconsciously, I had been staring at Aristes with a hard stare and he watched me back, curiously. This was the stupidest idea I ever had. And then he spoke.

"Zakuro-chan, why do you always call me Aristes ?"

I was caught off guard. I hadn't expected that. I frowned, confused a little bit but he seemed only amused at my reaction.

"I...don't know. Days after I saw you, it got into my head that your name was Aristes, but I had never heard it anywhere else, and then, I discovered that you were called Ferid Bathory. But I preferred my nickname better, so I continued calling you Aristes, in my head."

I couldn't read his face. He was just looking at me, without his smile, his face wasn't blank but it didn't have an emotion either. He was just looking. What was he thinking ? An awkward silence then passed. When we finally arrived, he helped me down the carriage and as always, I slid my arm in his. It was like a routine.

Aristes had explained to me that we were attending a ball in honor of the unification of one male vampire and one female vampire, I didn't have knowledge of who they were. I thought of how unusual it was, I didn't even know vampires celebrated such things. A unification sounded very much like a wedding to me.

I wore the most beautiful dress in the world. The skirt was fluttery and a pastel, faint blue covered with pink petals neatly. My back was pratically uncovered, the dress was closed by chains incrusted with diamond that hang against my back, my chest and shoulders were uncovered and the dress was cut open between the breasts. Just under the neat v-cut was a little tie with a diamond in the middle. It was the most beautiful dress I had worn in my life. The skirt trailed behind me and my hair was done in a neat, complex braid and pink flowers were incrusted in my hair. Vanalette had dressed me, as usual.

As we entered the grand hall, vampires stared at us with wide eyes, some snarled at me, gaining a very wicked smile from Aristes that froze them on spot. A purple carpet covered the floor and the roof held three crystal, magnificent chandeliers that I couldn't help but gawk at. I noticed there was only one table that held a small buffet and the reason it was even there in the first place, was because of me. I was the only human here, so I was the only one who ate real food. I noticed that the other tables had different types of high quality wine and of course, blood. I didn't even know vampires liked to sip on wine.

At first, Aristes went to introduce me to every vampire that seemed important in their society. I didn't bother smiling, I kept my face neutral and curtsied or slightly nodded my head. Aristes didn't let me dance with anyone, his presence alone kept the others away. After the presentation, I decided to go eat something, I couldn't fight on an empty stomach, even if it's only mentally.

To my surprise, there was seafood. I tasted the caviar on bread first, it tasted a bit salty and jellylike but very good. Stuffed octopus, crab with mashed potatoes, seaweed salad, fish with fried rice, fish soup...where did they get all this food ? I can't imagine a vampire cooking.

After I was done tasting every single dish, a woman with long blonde hair and large curls walked to me. She had such an angelic face except for her blood-thirsty red eyes. When she stopped in front of me, she looked at me from head to toe, examining me but not with that air of arrogance most vampires had when they looked upon humans. Instead, she looked intrigued and thoughtful.

"I don't know why Lord Ferid chose you but there must be something he sees in you, something very special for him to even like you." She said as her finger took one strand of my hair.

I took that as a sign of danger. I was wary and completely still.

"Don't worry silly human, I won't hurt you, if I did, I would have a punishment worse than death, dearie." She said now touching my cheek with the tip of her fingertips.

"My name is Zakuro. Pleased to meet you." I said trying to hide the trembling in my voice, as I curtsied.

"My name is Louisa Rosett. I came here to congratulate you." She said, playing with my hair, again.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Congratulate me ?"

She saw my surprise and seemed to realize something, in the looks of her expression.

"Yes. Congratulate you for-"

But before she could even finish, Aristes had come to fetch me- it was time to dance. Everyone had their place in the hall before the music started, as if they had it all coordinated in advance. Aristes and I stood at the very center of the ballroom, against each other. He held my hand gently and with the other, he held my waist. My right hand was on his arm. And then, when the music started, I was in an entirely different world.

I followed Aristes's strong lead as he guided me in this room full of blinding colours. The light going through the chandeliers, showered lights on our dresses, making the swirling colours look more alive than ever. I twirled and twirled and sometimes even flew in Aristes's arms, forgetting the hate, the sorrow and every single thing that scared or worried me. Now, it was just Aristes and me in a glistening world of blinding and twirling colours that consumed me with happiness and awe. For the first time since "that day", I was laughing.

His eyes bore into mine and for a moment, I could see only him and nothing else. He looked upon me with his eyes straight, unwavering like an arrow flying to it's target and across his face was a small, yet perfect smile. On his strinkingly beautiful face, he was smiling, satisfied with my reaction. His smile only enlarged my own grin. I was happily lost in all those lights and colours in all this beauty and enchanting music, in his arms...but when it ended...reality came back to me in a very depressing way.

I was about to walk away from the center of the room as everyone else did but my mate caught my hand and pulled me to him before I could. I looked at him confused but only received a smirk in return. I furrowed my eyebrows. What was he planning ? And that's when I remembered what the blonde vampire had said.

Aristes took my hand again and we started waltzing once more, but this time, it was just us dancing. Everybody stood still, watching our every move. What was happening ? There wasn't any "vampire couple"...because that was us. WE were the guests of honour. Aristes had lied to me. We...what was going to happen ? I had a bad feeling. Something was happening and everybody knew about it expect me. And "to not know" scared me.

I couldn't go back in the transe I was in earlier while I waltzed, I could only worry and stare at Aristes's face. When the music stopped, so did the dance, yet no one moved, everyone kept their place and so did we. My heart was thrumming in my chest out of fear of what was going to happen. He took my left hand gently, and what was in his other hand, made my ming go blank. In one whole second, my heart started beating again but it was pounding against my chest, about to explode. My eyes widened in shock and my jaw might as well have dropped.

He held between his fingers a beautiful golden ring, and on top of it, was incrested, a rectugular...ruby. The colour of blood. An engagement ring...this was our "unification". Our marriage. I calmed my erratic breaths and glanced up at him. Our eyes met and it seemed like forever until they parted but it was barely a fraction of a second. It wasn't visible but my body was trembling. I was afraid, but of what ? I knew from the very start that I was going to spend my life with him when I agreed to his proposition, so a marriage didn't change anything. Or did it ? No, it didn't. I watched him slide the ring on my finger and once it fit, he raised my hand to his lips and kissed the ring. My heart stopped it's ragged beating, the trembling stopped as well, the fear left me, only making me go back to my lifeless-doll-state. Now, I was really bound to this man.

All in slow motion, I bent my back slightly backwards with his arm holding me, as he leaned to my neck in a very gracious way and bit me. He didn't hurt me. It was gracious, not too long and not too short, just perfect. I couldn't expect less from Aristes. And now it was my turn. I sensed my eyes welling up for some reason, sadness was creeping inside my heart. He was my husband now. And to this vampire, to this murderer and to this husband, I was going to love him. I circled my arms around his neck and by his expression, he didn't seem to have expected that and then, with all the sorrow, warmth, passion and affection I was currently feeling for him...I kissed him. He kissed back. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

...

We were walking in the street, heading in the opposite direction of the mansion. He was holding my hand and led me to...to the very place he had killed all those children. I had to use all the strength in my body to not stop. We walked right into the tunnel that led to the outside world. My legs became weak. Mika and Yuu had lost so much, had to sacrifice so much to be able to walk this path. And now...now I was just going to walk in here without any difficulty. It was ironic because the one who had blocked my path, was the one leading me to it right now.

Once we were out, a cold breeze blew right past me, making me shiver. The ground was covered in snow, making my naked feet hurt like hell, but I was too mesmerized to notice the pain. The black sky was covered in thousand of tiny little lights, with the moon glowing brighter than anything else in the sky. It was so beautiful...so...so...so beautiful, that tears fell down my cheeks once again, a tiny smile appearing across my face. It had been so long since I had seen the sky, since I had seen it's light.

I hadn't noticed he was watching me. Our eyes linked together and like that, we watched each other. This vampire in front of me was once someone I had seen as an enemy. He was someone that had destroyed my happiness. What was he now ? An ally ? My husband, my mate. For the first time, the word "mate" finally seemed to sink in. Yes, this man and I were now forever bound. I took a few steps towards him. Ferid Bathory. I had never called him by his name.

"Ferid Bathory." I said, whispering.

He seemed surprised but he replaced it immediately with a smirk.

I repeated his name again and again for an unknown reason, like a spell.

...

 **I hope you enjoyed !**


	12. A Night of Passion

Chapter 12. A Night of Passion

We were now back at the mansion, in our bedroom. My heart was beating erratically as I stared into his ruby eyes. I had brushed his long hair tonight too, as I usually did.

"Ferid..." I said, my eyes cast down.

I was shy.

"Are you scared ?" He asked, merely out of curiosity.

He loved it when humans were afraid, when they had lost all hope and were falling into despair. I could only nod at him, not knowing what to say. I thought about doing the first move but as soon as I had thought that, I was pinned against the wide bed. I watched the features of his beautiful face and of his strong body. People didn't know how gorgeous Aristes actually, really was. Was I...in...no, no no no, I wasn't. I hated him.

Hate ? As soon as I thought that, I regretted it. No, I didn't hate him, I couldn't.

...

He bit me in an incredibly sensual way, more than he had ever done so before. I unconsciously moaned out loud, drowning in that feeling of pleasure and...and lust ? As he pulled away slightly from my neck, we both instantly kissed each other, our lips touching, melting into a passionate, fast and strong kiss. He wanted me because I was beautiful and I wanted him because-...because...did I desire his body, because of his beauty ? Or because...? His hand reached my thights and mine tangled with his silky hair. He playfully licked and bit my neck, making me moan. I kissed his neck over and over, sometimes making him shiver and bit his ear, receiving a low growl from him. I smiled. When he sensed I was ready, he tore appart my night robe. I lost all control over my mind and body.

...

There were no words to explain what he made me feel that night. I didn't even understand my own feelings for him anymore. Sometimes I hated him, sometimes I wished he would see me as something more than a rare specimen, and that night...I almost believed that I loved him. I wanted him so much, I craved for him. As he held me thightly against him, I was happy and my body was blissful. I fell asleep smiling, in his arms. It was so unbelievable and so shameful at the same time. What would Yuu and Mika think of me ?

The next days that passed were peaceful. I wasn't taking any lessons and I was free to wander the mansion as I pleased, while I waited for my mate to return home. I laughed out loud at the thought. I was ashamed of myself. How could I call the place of the vampire who killed my family, my "home" ? But in that shy corner of my heart and mind...I couldn't deny the fact that this place really was my home and that...well...nothing. When the night came, Ari- no, Ferid came home and it was rare for us to have a husband-wife kind of conversation. I tried a few times to act wife-ish by asking what he had done during the day and casual questions like that, but it only made me look awkward. I'd rather reply sarcastically to his playful remarks. Besides, we mostly had sex as soon as he came home at night.

My life then didn't have much meaning. I wasn't protecting anyone, I wasn't trying to discover the secret the laboratory tried to hide and I didn't even care about escaping. No one needed me, so I didn't know what to do anymore. Since our marriage, I didn't have any contact with the outside world, not even outside the mansion itself. I didn't have any motivation nor will, to do anything. I wasn't happy nor sad but that changed when Aristes was here. He made me feel so many emotions- feelings...he made me feel alive when he was here. But it was also because of him that I was in that "I don't care about anything" state. He was the one who took away what I held most precious to my heart. But then, what was precious to me now ? Myself, perhaps ? No I didn't really care. Then...Ferid ? My heart skipped a beat at the thought and my cheeks flushed. What was wrong with my body lately ? I furrowed my eyebrows in irritation.

And then I heard his voice calling me from afar. I immediately stood up from the balcony where I was sitting and rushed past the servants, to the corridor in which he was walking, his arms spread wide, expecting me to hug him as I always did. I jumped in his arms, my feet leaving momentarily the ground as he held me. I was smiling. I was happy. Why ? I didn't deserve to be when all the children who could have had a future died...but I couldn't stop the smile I had, to spread on my face when I heard his voice.

"You smell good." He said as he kept his nose burried in my neck, taking in my odor.

Without any hesitation from my body or rational thought from my mind, I cupped his beautiful face in my hands and kissed him. He looked surprised. So was I. What the hell was I doing ? How bold of me. Embarrassed and shy, I took step back and he smirked while looking at me with his red eyes. He scooped me up and went to our bedroom.

With a mischievious smile, he said, "Shall we ?"

It was a given that he asked me. It was a shock that he even married a human in the first place. Of course, he didn't do it out of love. But still...how he treated me compared to other humans or even vampires, it was one of a kind. If he wanted something, he could force it out of anyone but he still asked me...

With a shy smile, I nodded.

And yet another passionate night had place between us.

...

A month later, I started to collect my thoughts a little. I came out of that depression, thinking I had to keep myself together. There were still humans, children who needed my help out there. Why and how did I wake up from my lifeless-doll state ? Well, it all started one week ago when I noticed Ferid wasn't taking much of my blood anymore...rather, he almost never came to me for it anymore and that bothered me very much. I was suddenly scared that maybe my blood had became plain or boring to him. That would be no surprise. But that wasn't it.

One day, when I roamed inside the corridors of the mansion, I noticed he was with someone else in his living room. I wonder why he hadn't come to meet me yet, since it was already night. And then I understood why. He was feeding. He was feeding from a boy. That boy came pratically everyday to feed my mate and in exchange, Aristes gave the boy food. I had to stop him from doing that. Or from the others to get trampled by those vampire guards. One day, I walked outside the mansion, determined to help whoever was in danger, until I saw Aristes himself...strangling that same boy who fed him.

"Do not think you are special. Your blood is disgusting. You must be really desperate to urge me to drink your filthy blood. You are only a fly like every single human, and with my hand, I shall end that miserable life of yours."

His fingers tightened around the boy's neck but before he could kill the boy, I had flown to save him, stealing the boy out of Aristes's hand. I looked at him with fear of what he was about to do next. To my relief, he only spoke.

"What do you think you're doing, Zakuro-chan ?" He asked with that dangerously blank smile of his.

I gulped. The boy coughed and gasped for air and before I even noticed, he lost consciousness.

"He disrespected me and that will cost his life. I hate the smell of his blood, even the sight of that filthy human."

"Then why did you take his blood in the first place ? Why did you drink it day after day ? You gave him hope and now he's-"

My voice stopped dead. Aristes wore that most evil smile of his. He gave the child hope. Yes, yes...that was it. Aristes gave hope to humans...to only tear it appart with the most terrifying way and then enjoyed watching them drown in despair. That's what he was doing to this boy, right now. It's all a game to him. Even the murder of my friends...he waited for us at the entrance to the tunnel that led to our freedom...and then tore our hope appart and away, leaving only fear and sadness...it was all a game. I gently laid the child against the wall and slapped Aristes with all the anger that boiled inside me. He didn't expect it.

"How can you be so cruel, Aristes ?!" I practically yelled at him.

And the next second, he had grabbed my wrists, pinning me against the wall in a violent way, hitting the back of my head at the same time. He was mighty angry. His fangs pierced his way into my skin and flesh, it was violent, fast and furious and it hurt like hell. I screamed at the excruciating pain he made me feel, letting tears fall down my cheeks. I sobbed at his rough and violent gesture. Since our unification, he had been gentle with me, so I wasn't prepared for him to-...well to...to be the fearful, cold-blooded vampire he always was.

He pulled his face away slightly, to lay his angry eyes on me.

"Do not misbehave, human." He said in the coldest voice I had ever heard from him.

The tears kept falling and my body started shaking. Why was I so weak ? Why was I not fighting back ? For the first time, I really was afraid of him and not because he was a threat to the other humans but because he hurt me. He let go of my wrists and as soon as he did, I fell to the floor, my legs giving in. And like that, he looked upon me with a dark look in his eyes and walked away. It took a few minutes for me to calm down but I eventually did. I returned the boy to his home, his family was looking for him.

I walked in the city without looking where I was going, it didn't matter. As long as I was away from the mansion, then it was good. I couldn't go back there and look at my mate then sleep in his bed as if nothing had happened. I raised my eyes as I saw the ground on which I was walking had become a glistening, bright white. Ah, I had walked to the exit of this city, to the tunnel that led outside. I was alone and nobody was here right now. I could leave. I could run away if I wanted. I felt the cold breeze blow inside. Yes, I could escape...Ferid wasn't here to stop me.

I took one step forward but couldn't bring myself to do another one. Tears slipped down my eyes. The truth is...I didn't want to leave...I...didn't want to part from Aristes's side...no matter how cruel he was to me, no matter how much he hurt me, physically and mentally. With weak legs, I sat against the white gate, next to the tunnel and pulled my knees to my forehead. I sobbed as I cried to my heart's content. I felt a sadness in my mind and a pain in my heart. Why was I so miserable and weak ? Why ?? I didn't know what time it was when I fell asleep, but I did, in this desolate place.

In my sleep, I heard someone call my name, a gentle voice I knew and loved. I knew by then that hours had passed. The voice kept repeating my name gently, until I woke up. I realized I was still in the same position as before, my knees pulled closely to myself. I slowly raised my eyes and saw my mate. He was kneeling in front of me, looking at me with a face I couldn't read. Was it neutral ? Or perhaps thoughtful ? Maybe both. Was there...worry ? No, that wasn't possible for him to feel such an emotion, espacially for a human...even for me.


	13. A Vampire to Human Quarrel

Chapter 13. A vampire to human quarrel

"Why didn't you leave ?" He asked me, not in a reproachful way, but merely out of curiosity.

And then, i was hurt and scared all over again. My eyes welled up and tears spilled. Aristes looked at me, not knowing what to feel, conflicted with his own emotions. I could see it so clearly on his face.

"Why, did you want me to leave ?" I knew that wasn't what he meant but I was scared. I was scared that he was pushing me away. Since he remained silent, I continued speaking, "Would you have preferred if I had left ?" I said as I started sobbing even louder.

After a momentum silence, Aristes said, "Why did you not return to the mansion ?"

I didn't look at him. "I...I was afraid that...that you...you would reject me..would leave me behind...abandon me...that you would have no interest in me anymore...that you would say you were not mine and I was not yours...because you hate me, don't you ? You hate me..." I said, between the sobbing and hiccuping.

Fuck, why was I so weak ? Why was I even crying ?! I hated looking so vulnerable, especially in front of him.

I rubbed my eyes again and again, trying to stop the overflowing tears to stop falling but I kept weeping louder and louder like a child.

He slid his hand behind my head and pulled me to him, his other arm circling my waist. I calmed down at his touch. I clung onto his white cape and quietly sobbed onto his shoulder.

"What a handful you are." He said in his normal voice. "Stop weeping woman, it makes me insane." His voice was so soothing, that I clung to himself even harder, pressing myself against him, seeking for his touch and faint warmth. "What a stupid human." He said as he scooped me up in his arms, and went back into the city.

I stopped crying, finally, and just let my eyes close as I smelled his scent. He smelled like roses.

"I searched for you, following your smell. I thought you left the city when I realized your scent led right to the exit." He continued speaking, his voice neutral, void of amy emotions, that I could read, at least.

He came for me. I was happy to be with him, to be held in his arms. Maybe...I wasn't as insignificant as I thought I was to him, after all. Maybe it is only my beauty and blood he liked but I didn't care. I didn't even understand why I started caring for how felt about me. I didn't even noticed that I cared.

"Are you still angry with me ?" I said as I murmured weakly, my eyes closed.

"What for ? It would only be a waste of time." He answered now coldly.

"For the slap. I'm sorry I hurted you."

"You must be stupid to think you can hurt me." He said.

I smiled. That was the Aristes I knew.

When we entered the mansion, I felt the presence of others, the familiar scent of the servants I had memorized and even the one of Vanalette. I felt their eyes on me but Ferid never stopped until we were in our room.

...

When my eyes opened again, we were both in bed, I had ended up in my pink soft nightgown, and his chest was bare.

"Ferid, how come you sleep with me in the first place ?" I asked gently.

I couldn't read his expression, it annoyed me when I couldn't understand what he was feeling. With me, unresolved confusion usually led to irritation.

"I mean...I know vampires have to sleep once in a while...but I know as well that vampires need not sleep like humans, they can stay awake night after night. Am I wrong ?"

He smirked. So I was right. But it confused me even more.

"You don't need to sleep every single night...so why do you do ?"

"For the pleasure of it."

I raised one eyebrow. He liked sleeping ? Weird. He chuckled and my heart fluttered. I had never heard his guenine laugh. It was enchanting.

"I sleep for the pleasure of staying in bed with you, foolish woman." He said with a smirk.

In the next seconds, I was crimson red, earning another laugh from him.

"Your expressions are beautiful, Zakuro-chan. When you smile, when you cry, when you get angry...your face is always full of emotions. You are so full of life, it makes me drunk and I crave for the sweetness of your blood even more." He said with mischief and desire in his eyes.

He had a kind of sadistic way of speaking sometimes, the tone in his voice, it probably would've creeped the humans out, but I liked it. It was very Aristes -ish.

I looked at him surprised, it was the first time he talked on his own this much. Not that it was much but to me, it was. All he usually says are his sarcastic comments but I felt that all he said to me this night, was the truth. It was not much, but I felt just a little more connected to him.

...

And I fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning, for the first time, my mate was still in bed with me. My heart fluttered as I saw he was still here. However, he was already awake and looking at me. How long had he been looking at me ?

"Fe-Ferid, do you want my blood ?" I said, trying to distract myself.

I asked as I turned my back to him, showing him my neck. My heart suddenly started thrumming and yesterday's events flashed in my mind again. The way he bit me, the pain, I remembered it all and I was scared. In the next second, he had turned me around and held me in his arms, in a way where he could easily bite me.

We were both sitting. His lips approached my neck slowly, and I shut my eyelids tight as I waited for the pain to reach me. I was frightened. I opened my eyes in surprise when I realized it was not his fangs on my skin, but his lips.

He covered the spot where he had bit me yesterday with a most gentle and tender kiss. As soon as I turned around to face him, he was gone. My heart pounded in my chest, my cheeks flushed pink and my hand reached where he kissed me. This...was the first real affectionate gesture he had given me.

I had a lot of "firsts" with him. Why was my heart pounding this much ? Why was I so flustered ?

I decided to think of something else and rushed out of bed to change into a white fluttery dress. No corset this time, it was too bothersome. I decided to go take a walk outside but as soon as I reached the entrance, I saw a guard walking straight to me.

With cold scary eyes, he said, "The queen asks for your presence."

I didn't bother hiding my surprise nor did I ask for an explanation. When I saw her, she was dressed exactly the same way as the last time I saw her and the air around her was imposing as always. I curtsied. With only her finger, she ordered the vampire to leave and he did. We were now alone and I didn't like that one bit. I was wary of her, and I was ready to attack or flee in case anything happened.

"Calm down human girl, I won't hurt you. I would have already if I wanted to."

My tense body relaxed just a tiny bit. She smiled.

"Congratulations on your marriage with Ferid Bathory."

I tensed up again. I wanted to snarl at her. I could feel the danger, I could even smell it. She couldn't care less if Aristes mated with someone, but...he did it with a human. He didn't only mate with me, he "married" me. Vampires never did that.

"What are you, Zakuro ?"

It was the first time she called me by my name and I had goosebumps all over my skin. But I kept my place. My face was neutral, I didn't let any emotion flash through my eyes.

"I am human." I said with a strong voice.

"Is that true ? A human could never have charmed Ferid Bathory the way you did." She was now standing, circling me. "He sees humans as mere insects. All vampires do, but Ferid is particularly cruel in his own way."

"I know." I said in a calm voice. I knew that he was cruel, I had seen that side of his character one too many times already.

She seemed surprised I would say so.

"And yet you still love him ?" She asked with a smile I didn't like.

I was taken aback and I probably showed it on my face because she smirked. Me, love him ? I don't love Aristes.

My heart tightened. Somehow, that thought felt wrong in my mind. I frowned. I was about to tell her so when suddenly I realized something. If I told her I didn't love him...what would she do to me ? And if I told her I did love him...she could use me as a weakness against Ferid. But then, with or without weakness, she could control him anyway. I decided the best answer right now was to keep my lips tight shut.

She laughed at me and her bell-like voice ringed accross the hall.

"Pardon me my queen, but I suppose you didn't summon me just to congratulate our unification, did you ?" I said, a tad bit sarcastic.

"That's right. I'll return to my original question. What are you ?"

I wanted to stand my ground and give her the exact same answer as earlier, except that felt wrong. I decided to be truthful wether that was good or bad.

"I do not know why I am immortal and I know even less where my abilities come from but I can tell you this, your majesty. I may be different, a lot, than the others but I believe I am still human." After a pause, I said, "Your majesty."

"And as different as you are from your kin, you ressemble ours much more."

I froze.

"Speed, strength, hearing, smell, taste and sight...so much like us and yet so different at the same time."

"I am nothing like you." I said through gritted teeth.

"Perhaps."

She sat back on the throne and bore her piercing eyes into mine.

"I know the children escaped, Zakuro."

What ? My mind went blank for a second until the memories flashed in my mind, once again. Did she mean...? No...no, she couldn't have found out.

Yes, of course she did. She was talking about the Hyakuya children. Oh god. It took all the strength in my body to not let the shock show on my face. I tried feigning ignorance, looking confused at her. My arms were trembling.

"Do not play with me, Zakuro. I know that Ferid purposely let the humans escape. And he did it for you."

I was sweating and my hands were closed into fists. I had to calm down. My face remained calm but my heart was about to explode, and I knew she could hear my heartbeat very clearly. But letting her see my panicked expression would be too much of a satisfaction for her.

"The marriage was the condition to let the humans live, wasn't it ?"

What was I supposed to answer ? What was I supposed to do ? I was scared to my very core and I felt like crying under her intense stare. I wished he was here...I was scared, almost pleading for somebody to stop me from answering her. I gulped then took a deep breath.

To be continued...


	14. Discovered

Chapter 14. Discovered

If she wasn't watching me, I would have slapped myself to wake up from that fear that made me mentally and physically weak. Once I had regained control over my mind and body, I looked straight ahead into her red eyes. Her eyes had the same blood colour than Ferid...but somehow, their eyes were completely different.

Okay. Should I continue feigning ignorance or admit that what she says is true ? If I pretend to be confused and she sees through my act then there's not much to be done. I knew she was cold-blooded but not enough to kill me for trying to lie. Maybe she would excuse me or keep pestering me with her questions. However, if I admitted the truth, she could try killing me, but I for some reason, didn't believe she would do that. My only fear was that... She would kill Aristes and then go after the children. And torture me. Maybe. A shiver went down my spine. Now...which risk would I take ? I took another deep breath. The answer was easy. I would rather lie and risk whatever consequences for doing so, than admit the truth and risk the life of my lover.

My lover. The words ringed in my mind, echoing into my flustered and confused mind. I almost literally shook my head in front of her.

With a deep confidant voice, I said, "I know not of what you speak of, your majesty. My mate merely chose me because of my unique abilities. I have not charmed or seduced him, my power did, not me. And if you are speaking about the children who tried to escape, I can assure you they have all been slaughtered by the very hand of Lord Bathory, except for me, of course."

In a fraction of a second, she was standing in front of me, holding my chin.

"I had given the order to kill every single human who ever tried to escape this place. You are the only survivor. Give me one reason not to kill you." She said in a very threatening whisper.

"I am Ferid Bathory's mate. I am his and he is mine. We bonded in every possible way and if I am correct, your law stipulates a vampire is not to touch the other's companion. What is not yours, is not to be touched. Am I wrong your majesty ?" Fuck fuck fuck fuck !

Her smirk widened.

"You are right Zakuro, but you forget something. I am the Queen." She whispered right next to my ear.

And then, everything happened so fast I didn't have time to react. The vampire had punched right into my stomach, sending me flying into a wall. The wall didn't break. Who could have thought her little hand could do so much damage ? I stood up, coughing blood and clutching my stomach. She came at me again but this time I was prepared. I evaded every attack she flung at me, barely, sometimes cutting my cheek or shoulder with her long pointy nails. Compared to Krul Tepes, the vampire queen, I was slow and I had a very hard time moving away from her serpent-like blows. I wondered how it was even possible for me to do that.

But battling against me wasn't that easy either. My legs were long, I was tall and she had the height of a child. I had advantages. Or so I say...but none of my kicks actually hit her. The wind whipped around us as we fought in lightning speed. So fast, it would be terrifying for a human to see. She punched me into the head, making me dizzy for about three seconds but that was plenty of time for her to put me down. She kicked me again, sending me flying against another wall. I barely had time to gasp as her foot sunk into my stomach. She laughed while I was violently struggling for air in my lungs. I spit blood.

"Why are you doing this ?" It came out more as a croak.

"It's your punishement, Zakuro."

I frowned at her, trying to make a "yeah, right" kind of face. Didn't work, but she got it.

"You are quite powerful Zakuro," Yeah right, my ass just got beaten the hell out. "what they said was true, after all." So what, she didn't believe her loyal disciples ?

I snorted internally. Still had enough energy to be snarky. I decided to go all out, what point was there to hide my true face anymore, right ? That was a stupid thing to do but she already did what i feared she would do, which is beat the crap out of me, so what was the point in maintaining a pokerface, right ?

"Impressed ?" I said in a dry voice that I had to force out. I smirked as while.

She smirked back. Dammit, what was vampires with smiles ? They made it look so scary and evil, it sent chills up my back.

She punched my face into the ground, making me see lights blinding my eyes for a second. My head hurt like hell. I let a groan slip out.

"You are stronger than you look."

"Maybe too much." I said, winking at her.

"Being arrogant won't save your life." I wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Look who's talking." I said rolling my eyes.

Before I could even see it, her foot came down my arm and I heard the worst sound ever. A loud crack. Another sound followed, and I realized it was my own blood screeching scream. I felt like the vampires in the whole world would hear me. I kept groaning and crying as I held my broken arm. She was walking back to her throne, laughing mockingly and triumphantly.

I waited a few seconds for my body to heal. Didn't do much but I wasn't going to let the agony in my body control me. I stood up as silently as I could and lunged at her like a beast, faster than lightning itself, sinking my teeth into her little shoulder, and with my mind filled with rage, I tore her arm appart from her body.

She didn't groan, scream or even show the slightest sign of pain but just stared at her arm that was now on the floor, with a blank face. She looked utterly shocked, like I had done the most unbelievable thing in the world. Which I actually had. I too, was now shocked. My heart pounded, my mouth was wet with her blood and mine. I held my stomach that throbbed and bled internally, my legs trembling, barely able to support my own weight...but none of that could tear my attention of what I had just done.

I didn't regret it, rather, I was proud of myself. But I had to get out of here, I had to leave before realization struck her blank mind. I had to leave before she killed me. I didn't take the time to take a breath, even though I needed it- but instead, with all the strength I had left in me, I ran, ran with my legs aching, but I didn't stop. Couldn't stop now even if I wanted to. I gritted my teeth to concentrate on not to run into a pillar or wall. I was running so fast, I doubt I could stop if I were to run into something.

But then, I saw the mansion and as I let out a breath of relief, my strength literally left me completely and I collapsed onto the ground, violently rolling like a tornado, until I finally stopped spinning. I had landed right at the entrance. The two guards watched me with utter shock. One of them bent down and the other disappeared into the mansion. I would have laughed at their expressions if it hadn't been from the writhing agony I felt.

A few seconds later, Aristes had appeared and he too was shocked but it wasn't as easy to see. His eyes widened at my bloody self but it lasted for about a split second. At the appearance of his figure, I felt myself smiling and even pronouncing his name. I was suddenly so tired, my eyes drooped since they were so heavy, I could hear his voice telling me something but I had lost consciousness.

When my eyes opened again, the first thing I thought about was Ferid. Instead of his face, Vanalette was watching me with a...bored exression ? No, not exactly. Nonchalant. Yes, that was the word. However, her face was too close to mine. What was she doing ?

She then finally pulled away after staring at me for at least a minute and prepared something on a golden cart that was beside the bed. I could smell tea. And food. LOTS of food. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I felt my saliva piling up. Bu then I remembered everything that had occurred.

The queen had summoned me...and she injured me horribly. She told me that she knew about the children...about Ferid and me...she knew our secret. Back then...was she trying to kill me ? I don't think so...rather...I think she was experimenting on wether I would survive or not, according to the reports her servants had told her about me. And I knew how much she had enjoyed beating me. Actually, I am surprised to still find myself alive. Well, the wounds she had inflicted on me were definitely fatal to a human but not to me...what I mean is that, I am surprised she didn't come after me when I tore her arm and ran away. I felt like she was going to kill me after that. I thought she would be furious.

"Vanalette, how long have I been asleep ?"

Without looking at me, she answered, "three days and nights, my lady."

I noticed she didn't like calling me "my lady". It annoyed her, obviously because I was only human. If I told her I didn't mind if she dropped the title, it would probably annoy her even more.

I then pulled the cover away and checked under my pajamas for any leftover wounds. There was one. A yellow-ish stain, rather big, was still on my stomach. Wow. Every other injury was gone, even my broken arm was healed, so this wound must have been serious.

"Are you okay ?" She asked dutifully.

"I'm fine." I answered, a bit distracted.

I ate the food enthusiastically and gulped down the tea, once I was done.

"Vanalette, where is my husband ?" I asked her as she put the plates back onto the cart.

"He is not here."

I waited for her to elaborate but she didn't, which I found rather strange.

"Where has he gone to ?" I asked, insisting.

"Outside."

"Outside ?" I said as I frowned at her in confusion.

She looked at me in irritation.

What did she mean by "outside" ? Why didn't she just tell me his whereabouts- but then, my eyes widened at her. Outside as...as "outside the city" ? In vampire speed, I got up and was about to run to the door when suddenly her cold hand grabbed my wrist and threw me back onto the bed. I looked at her, startled.

"You are not permitted to go outside until Lord Bathory's return. It is his order."

Why does he not want me to go outside the mansion ?

To be continued...


	15. Yearning

Chapter 15. Yearning

Fear placed itself very comfortably into my heart, not intending to move until I saw him. I laid a hand on my heart.

"Did the queen order him to go ?" I asked, scared of her answer.

"Lord Bathory left by the queen's order." Vanalette answered, matter of fact.

She looked at my troubled expression and as though to reassure me, she said, "Lord Bathory will return in three days."

"And there is no way I can leave the mansion ?" I asked with a glint of hope in my voice.

"No."

I sighed. What was the queen plotting ? What did she say to Aristes ? What happened while I was unconscious ? I didn't know what I was supposed to do. The order for me to stay in here was probably for me to stay safe, out of other vampire's reach. I suddenly felt like a kid left at home who wasn't supposed to open the door to strangers. I sighed again. What is Aristes doing out there ? I am pratically sure that the reason the queen sent Aristes away was because of what we had discussed about. Did...did she send him to search for the children that escaped ? I shook my head at the thought. I wanted to deny the idea with all my heart but the possibility was so big, I couldn't deny the fact. But...three whole days and nights ? Why would it take so long ? Sure, for humans it would take a long time for them to search for people when they have absolutely no lead on them...none of us here knew where Yuichiro, Mikaela, and Kako had gone to...but vampires did not need any lead to find them, in maybe only a day, they could track the children with only their enhanced sense of smell. That would be enough, so why so much time...? And then the words the queen had spoken, resounded in my head.

"Give me one reason not to kill you right now" she had said. If she didn't kill me when she had the chance, then what was she planning to do with me ? And Aristes ? The reason she sent him away...is she...does she intend to kill him when I'm not there...? I shook my head. No. No no no no no, tha-that's not possible, that's not...but it is. I placed my hand on my forehead, as anxiety started to pile up in me.

And what frustrated me the most was that I couldn't go search for him. I was so, so worried. How could I spend three days without knowing where he was, what he was doing, if he was okay...before I realized, I was pacing in the room.

Wait a minute. Why was I so worried ?

Ferid is my husband, I respect him and he- no, I doubt he respects me too, but that's not the point. I am his and he is mine. I don't have any special feelings for him nor does he for me. I consider him as my equal and that's all, we may desire each other sexually, but there is no love involved.

But then...how come do I always get so worried about him ?

When there is a sign that he might me in danger...why must I always fear for him so much ? Ever since he came into my life, he disrupted the natural balance of my emotions, making a mumbo-jumbo of feelings I can't control. Wether it's anger, fear, joy, sadness, excitement...he makes them surface without any effort on his part and is always smug about the fact that my mind and body reacts to him in a way that makes my heart skip a beat. I bit my lip as my eyes went teary. Why does he always makes me feel such strong emotions ?!

I gritted my teeth as my resolve formed. Vanalette had been watching me the whole time. I turned to her and said, "Vanalette, help me dress." I was going after my husband.

"Very well." She said as she nodded to me.

I slid on a purple turtleneck dress with a tight corset. Dammit, stupid corsets. On the dress, right under my neck was a blue oval pendant that went along with the long sleeved dress. This was not approriate to go outside. I looked like some school teacher. I only needed plain glasses and that would do. I dismissed her as soon as she was done and when I was sure she was out of my sight, smell and hearing, I sneaked out of the mansion. I didn't care why Ferid ordered me to stay here, I wasn't going to wait for three days to pass when I didn't even know if he was okay. I need to see him. I must. Besides, my mind is too restless to leave me in peace, anyway.

I was careful not to be smelled or seen by any vampires or humans in the city, and left with the utmost discretion. I was as silent as death itself. As soon as I reached out the tunnel, I was blinded by a strong light, the light of the day, of the sun. It had been years since I had seen daylight. I was amazed. I shook out of that amazement though, this was not the time. The first thing I did was search for a clothing building, a shop, to search for a replacement for this stupid dress. It was so thick it made me sweat like a pig and with that corset, it was hard to breath and move. I found a shop- however, the glass was broken, ending destroying most of the clothes. There were still some left though. I tore my dress appart, good riddance, and changed into tight black jeans, a half-long sleeved white shirt and a leather black vest. I slid on glossy, long, black, high-heeled boots. My eyes widened in excitement. So this was how it felt to be thrilled over clothes...

Once I was done changing, I headed back outside and followed Ferid's charming, hypnotizing fragrance. Multiple times I lost the trail but managed to get it back, somehow. Aristes moved around like a monkey. A monkey...I laughed out loud at the thought. I thought of my- most scary and dangerous vampire husband, of a monkey ! Dammit, this was too funny and ridiculous at the same time, I was tearing up.

His scent led in one particular direction of the city. He had an escort accompanying him. As i jumped from one roof to another, i wondered what the hell was Ferid doing out here. And now that i had disobeyed him, what were the consequences ? I had a feeling that it was because the queen herself, had wanted to keep me inside, not Ferid...what would she do to me if she knew ? Did she order him to come kill the children that had escaped ? I shivered at the thought.

And then, all my fears vanished.

The world burst with beautiful colours and sweet scents, with uncontrollable, genuine joy and relief washing over me, as I saw the man whom I had been searching. He stood there, on the concrete ground, his eyes meeting mine. There was no surprise nor anger, the corners of his lips had turned up, making an amused smile. I suddenly felt so emotional as so many emotions stormed inside of me. I felt so relieved...so relieved to find him unharmed, still the same as ever. I was so happy to see him, overjoyed actually, that I ran to him with a strength that could have knocked us both on the ground, but I was just so, so happy that even a tear had escaped from my eye. When I saw him, my world suddenly felt complete, "I" felt whole again, as if he had taken my heart with him when he left, I was so happy in his arms, I felt blissful. My arms were circled around his neck and my legs were snaked around his waist tightly. I knew this was no adequate position- especially when others were watching us, but I couldn't help it, at this very moment, I never wanted for us to ever be apart again, not even by an inch.

After lustily and yearningly kissing him, I realized all eyes were on us, so I scrambled down, taking a step back, flustered and embarrassed for acting so...so out of control.

"Already done, Zakuro ?" He said with an amused smirk and most tempting voice.

I felt my face go all hot and my brows pulling into a frown as I scowled at Ferid.

"Were you worried about me, Zakuro-chan ?" He asked teasingly.

I turned and sideways looked at him as I said, "Yes, I was. Extremely." I crossed my arms, frowning.

He suddenly walked passed behind me, speaking in low toned words. "You shouldn't be feeling emotions for a vampire, you'll be disappointed." He said coldly.

I expectes him to tease me, but why was he so serious ?

I quickly spoke back, "I know what you are- you enjoy inflincting pain and despair, you like playing games with your victim's mind, you think of humans nothing more than slaves and worms, you are a cold-blooded vampire who couldn't care less about things like love and family, but only craves for power- and the people who owns it. Like me, but you don't feel, you don't care, you might be the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen, but you are the coldest and most evil one that might exist. I won't be disappointed, I already know everything there is to know about you." I answered flatly as I had turned around to look him in the eyes, my expression nonchalent and my heart void of emotions. "I don't expect anything from you."

He turned around to face me, a smirk on his lips. There it qas, the Aristes. Then, out of nowhere, he raised his hand slowly, tentatively placing it on my cheek, his expression thoughtful, as if he was experimenting, trying to figure out something, but in his gesture, love there was not. He took his hand back, observing it.

"What are you doing ?" I asked, frowning in confusion.

"Humans are always so prone to do the same things." After a pause, he continued, "But you never do what I expect."

I stood there, surprised at what he said, not expecting it.

This time, it was me to smirk. I crosses my arms and raised my chin. "That's why you chose me."

He liked my response.

...

I didn't want to go back yet. The sun was setting down, the light caressing my pale neck. I rarely saw the light, it was a miracle I could see it even now. If I had refused to be Aristes's mate, I would never have had so many things. Food, warmth, a home, and even the chance to see the sun again...also the safety of my friends. But all of these came with a price. I was his. A price that I didn't seem to mind anymore...

He was sitting at the top of a pole, his chin leaning on his hand, watching me, smirking. Truthfully, I loved it when he had that expression on his face. Aristes had the kind of beauty you could never stop looking at, never have enough of it. He was just so beautiful. But to think he is as evil. I didn't care anymore.

I knew Yuichiro and Mikaela wouldn't have been happy with me being so nonchalent and resigned about the situation, about the murderer of so many innocent children touching my body, and yet I was okay with it. I liked his touched. I...I liked everything about him. Everything. I wasn't afraid anymore. By caring for him, I felt like I was betraying humanity. I probably was. Instead of battling vampires, I was throwing myself into the arms of one of them. But what could I do ? There was no way I could turn my back now, or break my promise. I wasn't even resisting anymore. Besides...we were married. I glanced at my ring. I hadn't noticed the dragon beside the ruby at first. It spread his wings wide, his mouth open, baring his teeth, as if breathing fire. One of it's paws resting on the ruby. The ring was very unique in it's own way. I loved it. I marveled at it as it glistened in the sun.

"You sometimes have such intense expressions, Zakuro-chan." Suddenly said Aristes, right behind me.

I wasn't even on my guard or cautious around him, anymore. I turned around to face him, and glanced at his left hand. I took it in my own and brought it to my face to get a closer look. He too had a ring, to my surprise. He didn't have a ruby, like mine, but only the dragon. So beautiful. Touching him, made me feel tingles all over my body.

I looked up at him. He was curiously watching me, wondering what I was doing.

"What did the queen order you to do ?" I asked in a soft voice.

"She asked me to get rid of the humans."

My blood went ice cold. "Which humans ?" I whispered, barely able to be calm.

"Not them." He answered.

"Then..."

"They intended to ambush us. Of course, they didn't stand a chance." He said, almost laughing at the thought.

"Where are the bodies ?" I asked, still whispering.

I didn't even need to ask what he had done with them, I already knew. He had killed them.

All this time, Aristes and I had been standing so very close to each other, that we could feel each other's breaths, but that was normal for us. It had become a for us to stand so close. I don't think he even noticed, but I certainly did. I craved for this kind of proximity.

"I sent them back to where they came from so that it conveyed the message."

Death. Yes, vampires meant death. At first, I could only see craving for blood, and monstruosity, in him. But now, when I looked at him...was that really what I could see ? No. I saw beauty. Unimaginable beauty. That's all I cpuld think of now. And what thaf beauty made me feel inside. I saw strength, and years of power.

God, how have I fallen so deep into your spell, Ferid Bathory ? It was almost to believe that I was in love. Was I ? No.

No ? I...I couldn't say no...but I couldn't say yes, either. Aristes was just like a rose, so beautiful with such a vibrant, deep colour, that you are enchanted with it, but when you try to touch it, it wounds you, so much it has thorns. But...I've gotten past the thorns. Of course, they may still have some, I don't doubt there are, but I'm not scared to be hurt, not anymore. I couldn't care less. As long as he doesn't pushes me away. I laughed under my breath. Since when did I start thinking like this ?

"What are you laughing about, Zakuro-chan ?" He said, smirking.

It then dawned on me that this whole time, I had been openly staring at his face. I took a big step back, away from him, his scent otherwise intoxicating me. My heart was pounding, and my cheeks were flushed. I was much too far into his spell, to have any control over even myself, anymore.

I didn't want him to see this part of me. Not because I was afraid of his control over me, but because I was afraid that if I showed him true affection, he'd back away from me.

"Wha- What should we do now ?" I said, a nervous grin on my face.

His smirk widened, pleased that only his presence had such effect on my body. I had gone all hot, and I was completely flustered.

"There are human survivors near. We need to find them." He said, scanning his surroundings, as if a human was hiding close to us.

"Okay. I'll find you if I see them." I said, before, jumping from the ground to the top of a building.

He didn't expect me to help, but honestly, as much as it felt betrayal, and dishonoring to help humankind's most dangerous enemy, I would rather have me find those survivors, than me. Wait...by survivors...did he mean children ? Or...survivors of the humans he had battled ?

To be continued...


	16. Humans or Vampires ?

Chapter 16. Humans of Vampires ?

I went to the ground where they had fought the humans. There was blood everywhere. It was very disturbing, it reminded me of those laboraties in the laboratory. I started shaking, suddenly cold. Anyhow, I couldn't smell quite well with all the blood around me. I jumped away from that place, not able to whistand that scent any longer than a few seconds. It made me nauseous to even think of what happened here. My resolve wavered a little bit.

I was definitely not doing the right thing, and I didn't like it one bit. Look at me. I had practically changed sides, but my heart was not in the same place...well...it was torn in two places. One part was with the desire to be with the humans...and the other part, was with the one person who made me feel so many uncontrollable things...Aristes. I hated feeling this way. But I knew that I couldn't live like that, and that sooner or later, I would have to choose.

When I had agreed to be Aristes's mate...it now dawned on me that I had never agreed to become part of his kind. An ally to the vampires. Now I had to ask myself...who's side was I on ? The thought of me killing humans was unimaginable, impossible, by doing so, I would kill myself as well, but the thought of killing vampires didn't bother me...but...the thought of going against Aristes...killing him...? It broke my heart.

Then I smelled it. I stopped walking immediately and asked myself if I was imagining it, or if I was really smelling it. The scent of humans. I scanned my surroundings, searching for Aristes or one of his escorts, but neither were even close. Good. Like that, I followed the scent of...two- no, three humans. By the scent...one of them was injured. Badly.

It led to a building, one in not very good shape, the rooftop was crumbling away, and the walls and ground had dangerously large cracks about everywhere. In any case, I entered the building, not making a sound as I walked, careful to make my presence unknown, unless I whished it known. I followed the smell into a corridor, then down the stairs, where it led to a sort of tunnel, then a storage room.

That's where I saw them.

Since they were humans, I didn't expect any harm to come to me, except that as soon as soon as I pushed the door open, an arrow flew straight to me, and I was too blinded by curiosity, to see it coming. It went straight to my right shoulder piercing me. Stupid, careless me. I gritted my teeth in pain, holding the edge of the wall as a support, but in vain, I fell to the ground, on my butt.

"Leave us, vampire !!" Yelled a male voice.

Leave ? Shouldn't he have threatened to kill me instead of telling me to leave ? I held my shoulder, Trying very hard not to scream.

"I AM NOT A VAMPIRE !!" I yelled, angry.

My voice must have echoed throughout the whole building. So much for discretion.

The curly spikey haired man widened his eyes, and took a closer look at me as I slowly stood up.

"You're...human ?" He asked, shocked.

All three of them wore black and green uniforms, each of them having a weapon of their own. The arrow in my shoulder faded. Demon weaponry. Anti vampire weapons. I wasn't a vampire, so the arrow disappeared. My wound started to heal. The girl was wounded, and by the smell of it, she would die soon if the blood wasn't stopped. I took a a step forward.

"Don't move !!" Yelled the archer, pointing a narrow at my chest. "How come you're here ?" God, he looked so frightened. He was practically panicking.

I spoke slowly amd calmly, hoping it would have an effect on him. "I was captured by the vampires when I was fourteen, I've lived underground until now. Listen, I'm not going to hurt you, I can help." I said, raising a palm.

"Kohaku !" Yelled the other boy, who had been pressing on the girl's wounds.

"Ca- Can you help her ?" He asked, his voice trembling. "She's my sister...I can't lose her." Said the archer.

I nodded. I walked to the girl and knelt beside her. I took the dagger that was visible from the pocket of the black haired boy, and slit my wrist.

"Wh- What are you doing ?!" He asked.

"Saving her." I said, my voice more serious than I would've thought.

I put my wrist above the girl's mouth, and let the drops of my blood fall into her mouth. She swallowed. She drank more of my blood as I put my wrist to her lips, and to the two boys surprise, her wound which would have led to her death, started miraculously healing. I didn't let myself show surprise, but inside, I was almost as startled at them. I didn't know my blood could heal...and yet, I cut my wrist, and gave her my blood as if I had known all along what it would do...what was happening ?

...

She could sit up now. Her wound was still there, but it was halfway healed. It was enough for them to get a move on. She would survive. Well. That is, if they manage to get passed Aristes.

"You...who are you ?" Asked the silky, haired boy.

His hair was shoulder-length, falling over his cheeks. The girl looked very similar to her brother, the archer, she had long, light brown curly hair, with yellow eyes.

"My name's Zakuro."

"How did you escape from that place ?" Said the archer in wonder.

I sadly smiled. These three reminded me so much of how I'd met Yuu, Mika, and Kako. Fate had an ill sense of humor, making me remember these things.

"I didn't." I flatly answered. They stared at me, waiting for an answer. "I came here with them."

The curly haired archer suddenly grabbed my arm. "Come with us ! We can help you !"

I smiled at him, shaking my head, my thoughts bitter. "No. You can't. I'm afraid it's not something I can run from." Unless I could run from my heart. "And believe me, it's not the strength that's missing. I can fight."

"What are you ?" Said the girl, frowning in confusion as she observed me. "Your blood healed me...the vampires let you walk amongst them..."

"It's complicated. But you need to go. Now." I said, as I remembered that Aristes could show up here at any second, and I wouldn't be able to stop him. "I can help you escape, but I can't help you fight them. Not him." I murmured the last two words to myself.

It wasn't about strength. It was about the will inside me. I had no will to fight him, as if I had already been defeated.

...

We were sneaking in the streets, hiding behind the buildings, watching out for any vampires that might see us.

"Come with us !" Said the archer boy, pulling on my wrist.

"No ! I need to go back...but are you sure you'll be okay on your own from here ?"

"Yes, we're almost back." Said the other boy, nodding.

"Good."

"Thank you so much for helping me. Without you I would've probably been-"

I put my finger on her lips to stop her fro saying any more, smiling. "It's the least I can do."

"You really can't come with us ?" Asked the archer.

I shook my head. "No. There is...something back there that keeps me tied from going any further. But don't worry, I'm not a prisoner.

They nodded, and then left.

A pair of tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched them run. I had almost forgotten what it was like to be amongst humans, what it felt like to do what you thought was right...my heart was pounding, feeling warm. Such a nice feeling.

I wiped the tears away, and turned around, running back to the one person who could actually say he owned me. Aristes. It sounded crazy, but it was the truth. Wether I liked it or not, we both knew that he had far more power than me, and could manipulate me to do his bidding, if he wished.

To be continued...


	17. I Love You

Chapter 17. I Love You

I stood there, not intending to move an inch from where I was, my arms crossed.

Aristes was standing a few meters in front of me, with his five soldiers behind him. He looked rather amused. Why ? Because I had done something forbidden, something called "treason", and as Aristes had mentioned on multiple occasions, he liked it when I rebelled, instead of being well-behaved. He found it entertaining.

He took a step forward, sniffing. " You smell of humans. You let them go didn't you ?" He asked, smiling.

"I did." I said through gritted teeth.

He walked toward me, observing me from head to toe, intending to walk behind me, probably only to circle around, but I wasn't taking the chance of him chasing after the humans. My arm flew up, stopping him from taking another step. He raised an eyebrow, amused. I knew what he was thinking. If he really wanted to, there was no way I could stop him. But couldn't hurt to try, right ?

"Aristes, there's something you need to know." I didn't like the sound of my voice. It sounded so off. He looked at me, waiting. I took a deep breath. "You probably don't care what I think, or feel, but you must at least know that, even though I am married to you, I cannot stand it."

"Stand what ?"

"I cannot stand helping your kind. It destroys me to turn my back on my own race- every second of it, it KILLS me to have to do this ! I have already become a horrible human being, by living with all of you, but I CANNOT stand by each day, watching you kill children, kissing you after you possibly have killed a thousand of humans- THAT IS NOT OKAY !!! I cannot live another second, willingly turning my back on the people who I should be helping, I WILL not resign myself to be a slave, OR a pawn !! I AM NOT ONE OF YOU !!" I yelled, as my true feelings burst through. "I won't become a monster, and I will NOT turn my back on my own kind. I cannot do it. I WILL protect them. Even if it means going against you."

Suddenly, he appeared right in front of me, the wind whipping against me. "Are you willing to defy me, Zakuro-chan ?" He whispered in a dangerously low voice.

My eyes were wide with surprise for a second, as I heard the threat in his voice, but with all the resolve and determination I could muster, I glared at him, my expression showing not a hint of fear, but rather, showing a glimpse of the beast inside me. His eyes looked crazy. His smirk widened. At that moment, I could see it all over again. The cold-blooded vampire, who had destroyed my future.

Who had stolen my heart.

Yes. I knew it all along, I just refused to see it, even less admit it. As I had fallen under his curse, he stole my heart, and I fell in love so deeply, so intensely, so madly, that it was painful. At the very core of my soul, and in every inch of my body, I LOVED him each and every singke day, every SECOND of the time we spent together, and every moment appart from him, I yearned to be with him again, I longed for him to be by my side. He was my happiness, but turning away from humankind, was killing me from the inside.

I loved him.

It was a horrible truth, but it was as it is. I was so irrevocably in love, so blinded by my own feelings for him, that I momentarily turned my back on the world, refusing to see anything but him. I was waking up, now. It was time I woke up from this beautiful nightmare, it was time for me to fight against his intoxicating hold on me, and fight back. But did I really have the strength in me to fight against the vampire I loved ? Did I have the will to go against him ? I...I couldn't say yes. But I couldn't bring myself to say no, either. Maybe one day, but today was not the time. I now understood that I could never be a part of his race, never could I be on their side if I had to go against my loved ones. I couldn't bring myself to do that...but I had made a promise. And I would keep it. I would NOT leave him. And I would not abandon humankind. And...I would not abandon myself. It was as simple as it was. I would never betray Aristes. He was the love of my life. The love of my heart. I was devoted to him. Such powerful, intense, desire...but I WOULD defy his race, for mine. A new resolve was forming in me. I knew what I had to do.

I cupped his face in my hands, and kissed him, tenderly. His eyes were wide with surprise for a second, before he too, slowly closed them. Parting my lips from his, I placed my forehead against his. He always was surprised, each time I suddenly showed him affection, in the strangest moments. I locked my eyes with his. "I would never, ever, betray you, my love." I whispered.

His eyes widened at the last two words.

To be continued...

 **Sorry if this chapter was so short, but thank you for bearing with me, and please comment :) !**


	18. Keep your Friends Close

Chapter 18. Keep you Friends Close, but your Enemies Closer

We were back at the mansion. Ferid was feeding off of me...Ferid. I rarely called him by his name. I was so used to call him by the name I gave him. Didn't matter I guess, besides, he never seemed to mind.

What would I do now ? I couldn't just continue on living like I had done every day and night until now, just waiting for time to pass as I waited for my husband...but I couldn't just pick a fight with every vampire I saw either, nor could I go to their queen, and say to her face that I would fight every one of them. I wasn't very good at this. Making plans. I...I am the follower, not the leader. As much as I don't want to admit it, I need help.

Okay. I could do this. So, first of all, I need to be stronger. I have to find a way to train, learn how to fight- to tone my skills. Sharpen them.

Secondly, I needed to make myself accepted amongst the vampires. As they say, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. This was about making allies. Nobody is strong alone.

Thirdly, I needed information about the humans. I needed to go on missions with them. From now on, I would follow Aristes everywhere. To meetings, balls, and even outside. As they say, knowledge is power.

But I would rather say, "Family is power". Not that I have any.

And fourthly... I would take humans, and make them my servants, maids, attendants, ladies in waiting, whatever. I would make them my people, and by taking them under my wing, I could protect them, now TRULY inside the law. Actually, I would do this as soon as I could.

"You seem distracted."

I resisted from flinching. I hadn't even noticed Aristes had stopped feeding. However, his face was right next to mine, his cheek slightly touching mine, his sweet breath brushing against my skin. God, everything about him was so intoxicating. I couldn't get enough of him. I slowly turned around, and circled his neck with my arms, leaning my body against his, gazing into his eyes. His arms snaked around my waist, sending shivers ang tingles all over my body.

"You have become quite bold over the past few months, Zakuro-chan." Said Aristes, not at all minding.

"Hey, Aristes..." I whispered in a soft voice. "...how can you stand touching me ? I know how you see humans, you find them filthy and dirty...so how come you can stand ME ?"

"Hmm..." He gently moaned, burying his nose in my hair, above the crook of my neck. "You just smell so good."

"What, my blood or me ?" I asked, bitterness in the sound of my voice.

"Both."

At that, my heart started pounding. He chuckled.

"And your heart jumps from time to time..."

"You devil." I said, a pout on my lips, blushing.

"Hmm..." He pulled back slightly, looking at my face. He touched my cheek with his long fingers. "And you're far too beautiful to be human." He said, his red piercing eyes looking at me.

He was looking so intensely into my face that I though he could see beyond me, and into the depths of my soul. I was blushing, feeling naked under his gaze.

He then lifted me and pushed me onto the bed, putting himself on top of me. My heart was pounding, and my cheeks felt hot.

"Your eyes have such sweet innocence." He said that in a kind of sadistic way. "It makes me want to eat you." He whispered into my ear.

...

In the nights of our lovemaking- I found the word quite ironic by the way, Aristes liked to tease me by biting my neck slightly in sensitive place that would make me yelp, and would torture me so, until the very moment I broke, then finally piercing my skin with his fangs. I could feel his soul with mine, as I could feel his skin caressing against mine. I always regretted when we stopped, for we could go for hours, even until morning, but my human body, though not so human, would ache, and needed rest, unlike his godly body. Aristes looked like some kind of fallen, dark prince, angel. He would like it if I told him so, probably.

I laid literally on top of him, enjoying every second with him to the fullest. It was in such times that I could forget my problems- forget the world even, and just be with him. Him and me. Us. Only that. I wondered sometimes how I could have fallen in love with one of the most evil vampires. I hated myself for a little while because of that, but what was the point of doing that, except mentally torturing myself ? Besides. I deserved even a little bit of happiness. Right ?

He and I were basically opposite attracts. He was evil to his core. I was good to my core. That is why doing bad, makes me feel so miserable. In normal situations, those two sides fight against each other, but sometimes, even dark and light can combine and live alongside.

Dark and light...could vampires and humans come to a mutual understanding, and live alongside together ?

...

At that moment, I had not a single idea of how that thought would greatly impact my future...

...

As I said I would, I started following Aristes to his meetimgs with the other vampires, even starting to share my opinions and thoughts with them, my ideas. At first they were outraged, but some of them were attracted by the cunning side of my personality, and were intrigued like Aristes was, by my abilities.

I explained to Aristes that as a human, I needed human servants, human company, and not vampires. And so, I went into the street and started picking out the oldest children I found, before those who were to be sent to the laboratory. Things were starting to look up. They had clean, comfortable clothes, warmth, and good food to eat.

Next, I asked Aristes to have a vampire train me. He taught me to properly run away- you might think it is easy, but believe me, when a vampire is tracking you- hunting you, knowing how to properly run and hide your smell can come very handy. He then made me tone my muscles and reflexes, making me dodge his attacks, which I was sometimes not very successful at, then going home with a black eye, and bruises all over my body. After I covered the basics, I was faster and stronger, and more perceptible too. Next step were weapons. He trained me using the sword, bow, and dagger, but what I particularly liked were two handed weapons, such as axes, large swords, or scythes, those were my favorites- especially axes.

I was demanding with him, but that was the contract. In exchange for giving myself to him, he would give me everything I asked for. That was what he told me.

...

I became far stronger than I'd ever been before. I was so fast humans could not see me. Vampires, barely.

I had developed a cunning and deceiving trait in me, and was now respected and even admired by some of the vampires, able to attract them to MY side. I had risen amongst the ranks, making my own secret allies.

The humans I had chosen had been trained to properly act amongst nobles. One boy had been more intellectual and sly than the others, and was then made my butler and secondhand. He had black silky hair, usually always tied in a low ponytail, and had emerald green eyes, similar to Yuichiro's. He didn't have a name, so I gave him one. Shinya. He was now currently fifteen, but when I'd met him, he was only eleven.

Yes...

...fours years had passed.

To be continued...

 **Again, I apologize for the shortness of yet another chapter, and especially for not writing what happened in more details, but I was impatient to write the interesting parts, which are the chapters that will come after this one. Please comment and tell me what you think of the story so far, I would be grateful**


	19. Like a Queen

Chapter 19. Like a Queen

Four years had passed.

I had become a stronger person, both inside and outside. It was as if my heart had a metal armor around it. And not only had my strength grown, so had my power. Many still deemed me garbage, unfit to even walk the same ground as them, but many respected me, and admired me for who I was, and what I did. I had my own human personnel, my allies, and my own secret sources to get my information. The Queen could not just kill me on a whim, now, seeing as so many liked me, and for her to put me to death would definitely create a bad reputation for her.

I was proud to be called Aristes's wife, and Aristes was proud to have me walk alongside him, arm by arm. Aristes had not changed at all. In four whole years, not much had happened between us, except for the usual. Perhaps we had grown closer just a little bit, though it was merely by an inch. I guess that he...he grew accustomed to have me by his side, and his by mine.

I even had my own office in the mansion. Arrangements were made by my husband for me to have my own place, where I could deal with business. Now that I thought about it, ever since I started working, I had less and less time for Aristes, and to my amusement, he wanted my attention, but I just wouldn't budge, completely concentrated on my work.

I was currently writing a letter to my newest acquaintance, he agreed to exchange food as long as I was ready to cooperate with him. I agreed, but if it was about helping him fight against humans, I would not help him. However, if it was protecting him from them, that was another story...

"Zakuro-sama ?"

I raised my face at the sound of the voice. It was Shinya.

I smiled at him. "Shin, I already told you to drop the -sama."

"We must keep appearances."

"But there's nobody here."

He looked away, avoiding my eyes. I took the chance to grab him and pull him onto my lap.

"Za- Zakuro-sama ?!" He shouted, blushing from ear to ear. "Please let me go !"

"No way !" I said, grinning.

I laid my chin on his shoulder, sighing. "I'm so glad I have you, Shinya." I said, my eyes closed.

He stayed silent.

"WAH !!" I suddenly yelled, making him flinch, releasing him from my hold.

"Wh- What is it ?!" He asked, worried.

"Today's Erin's birthday !" I said, abruptly standing up.

He sighed. "You are very busy, she will understand if-"

I bolted from my desk, presents in hand, completely ignoring Shinya, and ran down the corridor.

My servants all lived downstairs, in the servant's quarters, though I made sure it was as comfortable and warm as my room, and besides, except for Vanalette who had remained my servant for some inexplicable reason, there were no vampire servants down there, so they would be safe.

I entered the kitchen and almost ran into Toya, my cook. He was the same age as Shin, though he seems older, for he is the taller amongst them. He has a very light brown hair, almost beige, and a lot of freckles on his face, above his nose and under his eyes.

"Zakuro-sama !" He said, surprised.

"Toya ! Is the cake...?"

"It will be ready in a few minutes !"

He took out the cake, the smell filling the room. Once he was done with it, it was so pretty. It was simple, but pretty. It was completely white, enveloped in cream, the top covered in little fruits, such as strawberries, cherries and blueberries. We placed the candles and lit them, before going into the common room. I had made a common room for them, so they could all be together without needing to meet in their rooms or in the upstairs living room.

We came in, Toya standing behind me, hiding the cake. I made sure Erin was here, before revealing anything. She was sitting on the floor, surrounded by the others. I ran to her and lifted her up in the air, twirling.

"Zakuro-sama !" She said, grinning from ear to ear, giggling.

I kissed her on the cheek. I turned to Toya, holding her against me.

She gasped. "Is this...is this for me ?" She asked, looking at me.

I grinned. "Happy Birthday, Erin !"

Erin was more than happy, she was ecstatic beyond words. We sang her a birthday song, as we did for every other person.

"Here." I said, handing her the first present.

"You...you even brought me a present...?" She said, her eyes watering.

That was a normal reaction considering that everyone here had been treated horribly ever since the vampires took them. I looked at each and one of them.

Erin, Toya, Shinya who was leaning against the wall, Tatsuki, Tohru, Shuuya, and Sayuri. They were all children who I had took from the street.

She gasped as she opened her present. It was a little dress, red and cream colour, with matching little red shoes with a ribbon on them. "It's so pretty !" She said, lifting the dress.

"I'm glad you like it." I said, smiling.

The next box was a cute rabbit, matching her new clothes. She loved it.

Everyone was laughing, having a good time, the cake was delicious, and Erin had tried her new clothes which looked adorable on her...but I had to go.

I knew without even looking that it was Shinya tapping my shoulder. I looked at her. He took out his clock, and said, "It's almost time for the ball."

I nodded. I stood up as discreetly as possible, and turned around to leave, when suddenly a hand grabbed my leg.

"You're already leaving ?" Asked Erin, puppy eyes on her face.

"Please Zakuro-sama, stay with us longer." Begged Sayuri.

Sayuri was twelve years old. She had her birthday in february, a month and five days after Toya's. Sayuri was a sweet girl whom I had found starving, because her body couldn't seem to stand whatever was in that nutrition drink the vampires gave for food. Yuck. It made her terribly sick, but I brought her back to health. All the children under my care were fed good food, and best quality clothes.

I knelt to Ringo, and kissed her forehead. Her hair was a bit similar in colour as Toya, except it was a little bit darker. Her skin was whiter than mine, but her cheeks had a sweet red blush. "Happy eight years old birthday, Ringo."

I said, before standing up and leaving.

...

I had changed before leaving, sliding in a dress fit for a ball. I left my hair as it was. It had grown a lot over the past four years. Half of my face was covered by my bangs, and though it was silky and smooth, it was spikey by the end. It would go all the way down my back, and farther. I always kept it in a ponytail.

We were riding a carriage, I would rather have run, but Shinya couldn't keep up with me, and refused to let me carry him. Oh well.

"Do you miss them ?"

"Hm ?" I turned away from the carriage window and looked at him.

"Yuichiro and Mikaela."

I grinned. "Yeah, I do."

I had told to him everything that had happened in the past, explaining why I was married to Aristes and what had happened. I had also mentioned on the way that he looked like Yuu.

I gently grabbed his hand, leaning closer to him. "Do you miss your family."

"No." He stated coldly.

I lowered my gaze, letting go of his hands. I felt as though he had slammed the door to his heart, in my face. But then, his hand slowly came over to mine, grabbing it into his own.

"I don't, because I didn't have one. YOU are my family, Zakuro-sama." He said, looking straight into my eyes, one of those rare smiles onto his lips.

Flustered, I blushed.

"Zakuro-sama, you act casual with everyone, but when the roles are reversed you always get embarressed." He said, chuckling.

"Th- That's not true !" I protested, blushing even more.

He laughed even louder. I pouted.

...

I was wearing a skin thight silven dress that trailed behind me at the end, a cherry red lipstick on my lips.

I was staring at the door, at the other side, Aristes was waiting for me.

"How do I look ?"

"Like a Queen."

I wasn't expecting that. I looked at Shinya, eyes wide in surprise. He smiled at me.

The door opened to us, to a soft red carpet, leading us to anotthef door.

The door opened, and all vampires stopped what they qere doing to look upon me. I hated being the center of attention, that had not changed. But I had Shinya right behind me. I was not alone.

My eyes scanned the room, immediately locking with the ones of my my husband. My heart fluttered. I walked to him, completely ignoring the others, and as soon as Inwas close enough, he slid his arm around my waist. I had to restrain myself from kissing him.

"I will never tire of your beauty, Zakuro." He said, smirking as his eyes watched me.

"Nor will I." Aristes was always dressed the same way, but I never grew tired of the sight, in the contrary, I never could get enough.

"The queen is here." Said my husband.

"Huh ?" I said, frowning, my eyes wide.

The queen was here ? Why was she here ? She never came to balls, why woukd she now ?

"For what purpose ?" I whispered.

He took my arm in his, and pulled me along with him. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was taking me to her. We had to go greet the queen, before proceeding with the ball. Dammit.

"It's the queen who organized this ball."

"What ?!" I whispered a tad to loud.

But why would she do that ?

She was sitting on a voluptuous gold and white chair, one that looked far too big for her in my opinion, but who was I to judge, right ?

"Good evening, Bathory. Zakuro." She said, nodding at each one of us.

I stared at her, so shocked that I forgot to curtsy.

She laughed. "Your expressions are far too blunt Zakuro, you need to learn how to control yourself, or your enemies will read you like an open book."

"Ah...right. I said, frowning in confusion.

She organized a ball, greeted US first, then laughed, and even gave me advice. What was going on ? Either she was in an incredibly good mood or... I don't know.

"I see you brought your human with you."

I sideways glanced at Shinya behind me. "Yes. I always do."

"I wanted to talk to you about them."

"Humans ?" Aristes stayed silent beside me.

"They have mastered weapons to kill us. Demon weaponry. "I nodded in agreement. "Although there is no significant number, they are starting to kill more and more of us. We may be in power now, but it could change."

I was frozen, stupefied. Not because of what she said- it was obvious that humans would find means to overthrow the vampires, but what disturbed me, was that she was admitting it. Vampires were prideful, and overconfident, so much that sometimes they were blinded by it.

She smirked as though reading my thoughts, her piercing eyes seeing right through me. "Do you think I am a fool, Zakuro ? I know of the possibilities. That is why they cannot remain as they are."

"Your Majesty...why are you telling me all this ?" I was starting to get suspicious.

She smiled wickedly. "I think you will like what I am about to say. I want YOU to be the bridge between us vampires...and humans."

My jaw fell. I looked at Aristes, forcing myself to close myself so I wouldn't look like a total fool.

"What do you mea-"

"You will be our envoy. I choose you to be our representative, our messenger for exchanges and deals between the humans and vampires." What do you say "What do you say ?"

I heard Shin gasp behind me.

"Yes !" I said, my eyes wide in shock. I cleared my throat. I bent the knee. "With honour and gratitude, I accept your order."

She smiled, satisfied. "Then, I will now give you your first order." I stood. "Go speak to the humans. Tell them what I told you, wait for their answer, then come back to me."

I bowed. "Yes, your Majesty. I will do so first thing tomorrow morning."

She nodded.

Aristes who had been silent the whole while, was actually smirking in amusement, finding this situation interesting.

He gave me my first dance, then a few other nobles asked me, complimenting me most of the time. I should have been flattered, but I don't think any human is, when vampires tell you that you smell mouthwatering. I walked to the banquet table because I was hungry, but mostly because I wanted to speak to Shinya in a private place, and that was mainly because he wouldn't engage into a conversation with me amongst royalty, since he was in a lower rank than me, and it would give me bad reputation. I didn't care, but he did, and he was one hell of a stubborn boy when he made up his mind.

I grabbed a plate, placed some random things on it, and went to sit down. I looked at Shinya, waiting. He seemed to notice and went he caught me staring, he looked uneasy.

"Sit with me." I finally said.

"Zakuro-sama, there are-"

"-royals, I get it ! And I don't care ! Now sit with me. Or are you going to let me eat alone ?" I said, frowning at him, annoyed.

He looked a bit surprised, but resigned none the less, and sat in front of me.

"Only because you earned a new title." He said as he sat down, warily eyeing his surroundings for spying eyes. Once he was sure no one was looking or listening, he said, "Congratulations."

My cheeks slightly flushed as I grinned, biting a chicken wing. "Thanks !"

He smiled as he watched me. "Thank you...for all you've done for us. Without you...we would be dead by now."

I placed my hand on his cheek. "I'm so glad you're here with me."

To be continued...

 **Whoever is still reading this story, would you please comment ? It may not seem so because I always take a long time before publishing, and my writing is shitty, but I actually put a lot of work into this, but I guess nobody cares to even comment. It would be nice to sometimes say something ya know, even if it's to say how bad my writing is- but for the love of god say SOMETHING !! This is the 19th chapter, and only one person has left me ONE comment. Thanks guys. I really appreciate it.**


	20. Complete Again

Chapter 20. Complete Again

Aristes and I were standing outside the underground city, watching as the sun was going up in the sky. He had his usual smug smile one his face, making me wonder what he was currently thinking.

"Are you done ogling at my face, wife ?" He teased.

I laughed at the term "ogling", shaking my head in disbelief. Ogling, really ?

"Yes husband." I answered, grinning as I went back to looking at the sky.

He looked at me sideways, raising an eyebrow. He must have been wondering what was going on in my head, as well. Artistes and I were close, but we never seemed to share our thoughts. My reason was because if I did, I was afraid he would pull away from me. I didn't want that.

Shin had cut my hair, restoring it to the length I liked, which was by the end of my back, with a little fringe above my eyebrows. I was wearing a tight, black bodysuit, my back completely bare, high heeled, leather boots, and a black leather vest. I had found out these were more or less my type of clothing, more than those frilly, dresses with corsets, and Aristes had seemed to enjoy seeing me in them.

I turned to face him, and he did the same as I did. I slightly jumped, circling my arms around his neck, burying my nose in his hair. I breathed in. Aristes never minded our closeness, or my touch on his skin, I knew he liked it, but only because it was intriguing to him. He found human interactions funny, and I didn't mind at all because I knew he'd chosen me and only me, and although it wasn't love, in some way, I was special to him. And that was enough to make me happy.

I pulled back, staring into his eyes. My heart leaped. I would never get used to that unrealistic beauty of his.

"I'm leaving." I said.

"Tell the humans I said hi." He said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. I turned, but just as I was about to jump, he grabbed my hair and yanked me back. He turned me around, pulling me close to him, his hand behind my neck. I blushed, my heart pounding eratically.

"Aristes, wh-what are you-"

"Did you think you could leave without feeding your husband ?" He teased, smirking.

I avoided his eyes, my face already too hot. "I-"

"That just won't do, Zakuro-chan." And just as he said that, he bit me.

I gasped as his fangs went into my neck. My grasp on his sleeve loosened as the pain faded away. And as soon as he'd started, he stopped, disappearing. I catched my breath, my eyes instinctively eyeing my surroundings, flustered.

My cheeks still flushed, I looked at the tunnel where I knew he'd gone into, and yelled, "DAMN YOU !!" I knew he'd heard me, and I imagined his smirking face as he did.

A tiny smile spread on my lips. I would never get used to that arrogant vampire.

...

Flashback:

"Why can I not come with you ?" He protested.

I put my hand on his shoulder, kneeling. "Because I need you to stay and watch the children. I can't be a hundred percent sure that they'll be safe in my absence."

"How can you love that monster of a vampire if you cannot even trust him ?." He said sharply, glaring at me.

I flinched at his words. Shin was most of the time calm, so I wasn't used to his harsh words. I smiled sadly, pulling my hand away. "Shinya. I love him because of who he is and how he makes me feel. Every part of him. My evil, sassy, charismatic, and beautiful husband. I laughed bitterly at my own words. "He makes me feel alive. And...even though he is corrupt and evil..." It hurt to say those words, but they were true. "...every cell in my body screams to be with him."

His anger subsided, as he looked at me frustrated.

I placed my hand on his cheek. "I need you to stay here to protect the others in my absence. You are the only one I trust for that task." He sighed, resigned.

He nodded, his eyes determined. "I will not disappoint you."

I smiled, nodding.

End of flashback:

I frowned as I jumped from building to building, into the air. I hated it when we fought. I knew he really wanted to come and see other humans, and as much as I'd regretted not taking him with me, I knew it had been the right choice. Right ? Aristes wouldn't hesitate harming anyome who stands in his path to blood. I shivered at the though of Shinya getting hurt by his hand, or the others. I couldn't trust him, but only hope- DESPERATELY hope, that he wasn't interested in any of them. I shook my head vigorously. I had to stop over thinking. They would be fine. Right ?

Ugh.

...

It took me a longer time than I thought to reach their habitation. Of course, the farther away from the vampire's nest, the better. It took me about three hours and a half to arrive, and that was considering the fact that I was FAST, like, REALLY fast, as in vampire speed. For a human, it would take maybe...two days to come ? Maybe a day and a half if they have really fast vehicles.

The gates were guarded, and firmly closed. When they saw me arrive, every gun was faced my way. I slowly raised my hands, palms open, cautiously looking at each and every one of them.

"I'm not a vampire." I said calmly.

They looked at me confused at first, but their guards not quite down.

"Don't lie, filthy vampire !!" One yelled at me, pointing his gun to my forehead. "We saw you jump down from that building !!"

I sighed. Maybe next time I should try a less vampire-like entrance when I visit humans. Humans. Wasn't I a human too ? I didn't even know anymore. I didn't feel human.

I felt like a vampire.

I ducked from under their guns, tackling them all with only one swoosh of my leg, before I jumped over the gate, and headed straight to the building. The alarm sounded everywhere, people screaming and warning of the appearance of a vampire inside the building. Oh well. I evaded every bullet, every sword, katana, and arrow thrown at me. I laughed internally. It was all so very ironic. I resembled so much vampires that they thought I was one, even though I was human.

I stopped dead in the corridor, taking a step back, suddenly on my guard. My eyes were wide with surprise and intrigue. The man in front of me, tall with black unruly hair...I could feel it, I could practically smell it. All my senses were screaming to me that he was dangerous. They were a few people behind him. Three girls and one man. They all had their weapons pointing towards me.

"What should we do, boss ?" Asked the big man with the tanned skin and short blonde hair. He was grinning with excitement.

"Exterminate her." Said the man standing a few feet away from me, glaring at me.

"Wait, I'm not a-" I tried to explain, but they didn't let me finish.

Two people were heading my way. The dangerous looking man, and the big one. But something was wrong. One of them...the big one didn't make any sound. While I saw him, I couldn't smell him...it made me incredibly confused. But I realized just in time as I avoided the sword of the glaring man, backing away. It was an illusion. The big guy hadn't ran towards me, he hadn't moved from his place actually, not even by an inch. An illusion. Practical in a fight. But not practical for me. It disoriented me.

I sidestepped, backed away, and did everything to avoid the man's blade, while trying not to touch him. I didn't want to harm him. But he wasn't listening either. I was trying to speak, explain that I was a human like him, but either I was interrupted by his blade, or told to shut up.

Then suddenly, I heard a voice that I'd have recognized anywhere.

"Zaku...chan...?" Said a voice from behind me.

My entire body froze, my heart stopping, my eyes wide in shock. But just as I'd stopped...the man's blade pierced me, it's blade going through my stomach. I fell to my knees, blood dripping down my jaw.

"ZAKURO !!!" It called again, this time panicked and frightened.

The man yanked his sword away. The man who had stabbed me had stared at me in shock when he heard my name. What, did he know me ?

The boy whose voice I'd never forgotten, knelt in front of me, holding my shoulders. I clutched at my bleeding wound, a puddle of blood spreading everywhere around me. "Zaku-chan..." He said, this time only a whisper, his voice shaking, his blue eyes terrified for me.

I tried to smile through my pain. "Hello...Mikaela. Long time no see." I said with a strained voice.

I doubled over, gritting my teeth from the pain, my hand flying to Mika's arm as I tried to stay conscious, every sound around me, now only noise in the background, my eyesight going all blurry on me...Mikaela caught me as I was about to hit the floor, pulling me against him so that I could lean against him. I was trying hard not to let go, but at the same time, it was hard to resist.

So I didn't.

...

I was in a bed, THAT I knew. The covers were soft. I could hear people around me...three ? One was holding my hand. Two of them were arguing. I listened.

"How could you STAB her without even knowing her ?!" Yelled a very familiar voice.

"How was I supposed to know, she-" Said a deeper voice.

"We told you she had purple eyes and black hair, maybe if you listened-" Interrupted the voice.

I tightened my fingers around Mika's soft hand. "Zaku-chan ?!" He immediately said, in hope.

The room was now dead silent, all eyes on me. I slowly sat up, a smile on my lips. I opened my heavy eyelids, and my eyes met with two pair of eyes, saphire blue, and emerald green.

"Yuichiro...Mikaela..." I breathed.

To my utter surprise, Yuu's eyes watered, and so did Mika's. "Zaku-" They'd both started to say, but I didn't let them finish.

I grabbed them both and lifted them onto my lap, on the bed, and held them against me. Their hands found my back. Tears fell down my cheek.

"I missed you so much." I whispered.

There were no words that could express the happiness and throbbing pain in my chest.

We stayed like that for about a minute, when suddenly, somebodly cleared his throat. I completely forgot he was still here.

"I'll give you a moment." He said, before leaving.

I briefly glanced at his back as he left.

...

Honestly, it had been hard to let go of them. If I could, I would have stayed in that moment forever, so that we would be together forever, no more seperation, no more sadness, no more pain...just us three, forever. It still seemed so unreal. I couldn't believe it. Even though I could see them, touch them, my heart pounding every second on the way...I...I just couldn't believe it. They were right before me, for the first time in FOUR YEARS AND A HALF...my mind couldn't comprehend it. It felt like a dream to me, even though it was reality. The time when Aristes had killed those poor children...and I had given myself to him completely so that Yuu, Mika, and Kako would live...I felt so numb, so lost, trapped in my own foggy mind...well, this was nothing compared to that time. I was far more confused, for it seemed so unreal, so impossible that I would have such a miracle. A part of me, which I had forgotten a long time ago, a part of my heart that was dead...was revived once again, now that I was with the ones whom I had cared for, so much.

My eyes watered as I observed their faces. I smiled. "You've grown so much..." I said, my voice slightly trembling. I gritted my teeth, trying not to cry. They had become so handsome, the both of them.

Yuu, through his pained expression, smiled. "And you not at all."

I laughed. No, I hadn't aged at all. Time was passing, but I didn't change. I was immortal, after all.

There were so many things I wished to say to them, so many feelings I wanted to express, but for some reason, I couldn't say anything, for no word could express what I felt inside.

Then, just in time, as if to lighten the intense mood, Mika's face suddenly lit up, his eyes widening, and a grin spreading on his face as though he'd just remembered something. "Kako-chan will be so happy to see you !"

I grabbed his shoulder, only realizing now that she wasn't here. "Where is she ?!" I said a tad too loud. "Let's go see her now !" I said, grinning.

"But your wound-" Yuu started to protest.

"-is fine." I said, finishing his sentence. "Have you forgotten that I heal fast, Hyakuya Yuichiro ?" I said playfully.

He grinned. He grabbed my hand, while Mika grabbed the other, and like that, we left the hospital.

My family...I was back with them now, and I was so happy, so happy that I could die. For such a long time, I hadn't felt this complete. And now I was again. While Aristes was slowly stealing my heart away to himself, I hadn't noticed that Yuu and Mika and Kako had taken a part of it with them, when they'd left. There was a part that was missing, like the slice of a cake...but not anymore. I was back with my loved ones. My dearest friends, my most precious family...I was back.

To be continued...


End file.
